Teenage drama Queens
by Jojo-sweetie
Summary: MarrySue warning two girls fall into the world of King Arthur because of some stupid poster, what will happen to them? Will a Wicca and a shopping maniac fit in into the knight’s world?
1. And so it begins

**_Hiya people! If you know me it's probably because of my fic with BillieLiv!_**

**_Well, this is my on project and I hope you like it!_**

**_XxXxXxXx_**

**_Jojo-Sweetie_**

**Teenage drama Queens**

Jillian was feeling damn good about herself. She was almost home after a day of intensive shopping; her absolute favourite object of the day was a perfect King Arthur poster. She had a thing for movies with hunky guys in them, scratch that she just likes hunky guys; every time she sees one she starts to play with a lock of her brown hair and her green eyes grow slightly bigger. (It's a proven fact that you're pupil becomes a bit bigger when you see something pretty.)

Meanwhile our girl, Jillian was hesitating in front of her bedroom door; she shared it with her cousin....Lea, Lea is a bit strange at times.

This moment is a moment Jillian dreads; she has to tell her cousin that she went shopping....again.

Lea wasn't a big shopper our as "boy crazy" as Jillian. She was silent, closed, deep and

O yeah a Wicca....And she wasn't as big on posters but living with Jillian meant posters, lots and lots of them. To name a few males she has posters of; Orlando Bloom, Christiano Ronaldo (a hot soccer player), Michael Phelps (a hot swimmer), Eminem, Eric Bana, etc.

And let's not get started on the movie posters. Lea on the other hand had one poster, a lord of the rings poster, the rest of her walls where filled with sketches.

Finally Jillian had summand up the courage she needed to open the door. Carefully she opens the door. And she popped her head in the room, with a nervous smile. She saw Lea sitting on her bed writing something.

Lea looked up for a moment while whipping a strain of black hair from her sea blue eyes (her eyes always made Jillian tell; the whole truth and nothing but the truth)

"What did you buy this time?" She asked penning something down on a piece of paper.

"How do you know I bought something?" A frowning Jillian asked entering the room with her natural flair.

"The fake Barbie smile." Lea answered shortly she was fixed on the piece of paper that was lying on her lap. "What did you buy this time? More Prada shoes?"

"A person buys three pairs of Prada shoes and you're labelled." Jillian said falling on her cousin's bed trying to catch a glimpse of what she was writing.

"You bought them in one day, scratch that one hour." Lea said frowning down on her piece of paper. "Now what have you bought?"

Jillian got up and unrolled her poster proudly holding it in front of her.

"King Arthur?" Lea asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Aren't they hunky?" Jillian grinned.

"If you say so." Lea said concentrating back on her piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Jillian said dropping her poster.

"I'm writing a spell." Lea mumbled.

"Yet another one! What's this one about?" Jillian asked falling on her cousin's bed once again.

"Time travel, I'm going to try and go back to yesterday." Lea said; a sly grin appeared on her face.

"And how will you do that?" Jillian questioned; she doesn't really believe in magic.

"I'm putting a calendar paper on my bed and while read the spell." Lea said as if it was the most logic thing she could say.

"Interesting." Jillian grumbled.

"I'm going to take a shower." Lea said getting up. "Don't touch my spell!" She warned closing the bathroom door behind her.

"I won't touch your precious spell!" Jillian jelled after her. "I should put this away before she throws it away." She added to herself moving towards her poster.

She started to look around to find a good hiding place for her poster, Lea would most likely throw it away of she found it. Then her eyes landed on the perfect hiding place.

"I bet she would never look for something of mine there." Jillian thought putting the poster under Lea's bed. "Now let's see what's on the TV."

About five minutes later Lea entered the room; she was wearing her favourite pare of black pants and army print spaghetti-strapped top. Her black hair was in a braid.

"You didn't do anything did you?" she asked sitting down on her bed.

"I wouldn't dare." Jillian answered not looking at her cousin; if she would look at her she would rat herself out.

"Pleas turn of the TV, I need to concentrate." Lea said sitting down on her bed.

"Can I watch?" Jillian asked hopeful.

"You can even participate if you want." Lea smiled.

"Seriously? Are you sure? You most be in a good mood!" Jillian said getting up and seated herself next to her cousin.

"What do I haft to do?"

"We haft to face each other and hold hands." Lea said turning herself around so she faced her cousin. "Now I will say the spell and you just keep quite and close your eyes."

"I can do that." Jillian said gripping Lea's hands and closing her eyes.

Then she heard her cousin say some weird sentences, all of a sudden she starts to feel dizzy and light-headed. And before she knew anything happened she had fell of off the bed and landed on a cold heard floor.

"What did you do?!" The sound of her cousins yelling made Jillian open her eyes.

This wasn't her room! This was outside! This was a forest!

"What did you do?! Answer now our, I will kill you so help me god!" Lea threatened looking around franticly trying to find out where she was.

"I don't know! And where the fuck are we?!" Jillian said crawling up she rubbed her painful back.

"Did that fall on your butt make you even more stupid?!" Lea yelled. "If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you what you did!"

Jillian started to think, could that ity bity poster have made her cousins spell go bad. If that was true......they where in England, in a very bloody time.

"My patience is running out." Lea said studying her surroundings. But her eyes eventually fell on her cousin. And she knew that her cousin couldn't' lie to her.

"Well.......I kind of......put a poster......under your bed." Jillian mumbled looking at the forest floor.

"Which?" Lea asked; her eyes where growing-wide. Because god knows what world they might be stuck in.....

"My king Arthur poster." Jillian answered.

Lea turned pall, they where know stuck in one of the most bloody times ever. This couldn't get much worse.

"Look on the bright side cous, in this world there are a lot of cute guys." Jillian said trying to cheer her up.

"That doesn't help." Lea said glaring at her.

"Hey, do you think we will meet the knights?" Jillian asked hopeful.

"Probably, since we will probably suffer the law of Murphy." Lea said giving her cousin a very mean look.

"What's the law of Murphy mean again?" Jillian asked, she didn't really remember what that meant, her cousin was far better at that stuff.

"Everything that possibly can go wrong will go wrong." Lea mumbled looking to the sky, it was cold and she and her cousin where dressed in spaghetti strapped tops. They would probably die of hypothermia.

"Meeting the knights wouldn't be a bad thing." Jillian smiled, but than certainly her face fell, Lea had the same thing happen to her. "Do you hear that?" Jillian said looking wide-eyed into the distance.

"Horse hooves." Lea said pulling Jillian into the bushes nearby.

The sound became closer, and closer. Until the noisemakers stopped; right in front of them. Lea pushed her cousin closer to the ground and put a finger on her lips.

"What did you think you saw?" A voice very familiar to Jillian asked.

"I don't know Gawain." Another voice answered.

"Gawain?" Jillian mouthed to Lea. These where the knights!

"It was a bright colour, red I believe." The voice of the man who saw something added.

Lea looked at her cousin, a red shirt. And there was only one word she could think of "Shit."

"Are you sure Galahad?" Another voice asked. So it was Galahad who had seen Jillian's shirt. Jillian knew damn well who this voice belonged to, Lancelot, to her the hottest knight.

"Arthur there is something moving in the bushes." A mystical voice said; Jillian was guessing this was Tristan.

This time Lea and Jillian where thinking the same thing; fuck it.

"Come here or we will be forced to hurt you." A noble voice said; probably Arthur's.

Lea sighed before crawling out of the bushes dragging Jillian with her, and she got up. She pulled Jillian to her feet.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked looking at the strange clothes of the two girls standing in front of him.

"I'm Lea and this is my cousin Jillian." Lea answered.

**T.B.C**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. chap 2

_**Well I'm back! With my second chapter....FREAKY!**_

_**Authors thank you's;**_

**-Manie; Thank you!**

**-Orli-lover-is-me; same here! I like Marry-Sue's to! SO much fun to write about! **

**-Despair's Essence; Me too! I don't really know that paring yet...so I haven't got a clue! **

**-legolover; you see correctly me dear! Lots and lots of that! **

**-wency; T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! Hope I was fast enough for ya! -**

**-Erika: Thanks for tha review! **

**-chiefhow: Aha! Another hot guy lover! There should be a club! The; "I LOVE the hoty knights of King Arthur club!" Seems like a success to me! **

**-ShyLittleViolet; YEAH love those to! **

_**As for the crappie spelling; me and BillieLiv go to the same school, are in the same class, and have the very same bad English teacher... Explains doesn't it?! **_

_**O yeah and before I forget Billie sends her love! The lucky girl is in Belgium, but wait there is more! Her dad both her tickets for a Tiesto concert! As in DJ Tiesto, as in best DJ in the whole freaking world Tiesto! **_

_**You're wondering why I'm saying this stuff which is totally unimportant?! I'm a wanna be DJ. I'm a Weirdo I know...... **_

**Teenage drama Queens: And so it begins. **

"What do you seek here?" Arthur questioned; these girls where very.....strange.

"We don't really know where here is....we woke up here and don't know how to get back home." Lea said trying not to look as a damsel in distress. She hated those...

"What a strange explanation." Galahad said looking at our girls suspiciously. "Why should we believe you? Maybe you're Woads who want to kill us."

"If we're Woads than where are our tattoos? And do we look like savages?" Jillian bit back clearly insulted. She knew a thing or two about this movie she wasn't some: I want to kill the knights and keep Britain to myself rock chick.

"Its true Galahad, they don't look like Woads." Gawain said to his young friend. The girls looked a little to girly to be Woads.

Galahad however shot the girls a nasty look. What had he expected? That Jillian would keep her big mouth closed? If Lea couldn't shut her up, nobody could.

"Where are you from?" Arthur asked, there cloths where like none he had ever seen.

"You don't know it, believe me..." Lea mumbled looking at the very frightening knights. The looked so big and bloody...

"You don't seem to mean us any harm, so we will take you with us to the wall. From there you can try to find your way home." Arthur said slightly smiling.

"Thanks mister, I mean milord." Jillian smiled, this was her dream come true. Lea on the other hand looked like she would rather be anywhere else but here.

"You can ride with us." Lancelot said with a sly smirk.

Jillian smiled wildly. Lea on the other hand......

"No thanks, I would rather walk." Lea said turning around, she started walking forward.

"It's a long way!" Arthur called after her. "You can never keep up with us on foot!"

"Then I will just haft to follow you're tracks." Lea said stubbornly.

"Lea, don't you act like that!" Jillian jelled, her hands where on her sides as she glared at her cousins back.

"Make me!" Lea jelled.

"That can be arranged." Gawain said grinning evilly, he road after her, snatched her of the ground and pulled her onto his horse.

"That was a cheep trick!" Lea protested, working against.

"It worked, didn't it?" Gawain said very full of himself.

"That was a smart plan Gawain!" Lancelot said riding up to them; he had Jillian sitting on his hors in front of him, she was of course smiling like she was crowned queen of the world.

"I agree." Galahad said appearing on the other side of Gawain's horse.

"Good way to catch vixens!" Bors grinned; he was riding behind them.

"Is this the only way you people can snare a woman?" Lea bit back; this was soooo not funny.

"This one has a big mouth." Arthur said looking at his surprised knights.

"You have no idea." Jillian muttered under her breath.

"Don't you start with me Miss Prada!" Lea said to her cousin; she was so agitated by this whole ordeal.

"Go hex someone!" Jillian shot back.

"I don't need a hex to kick your butt Jillian!" Lea said, something was about to fallow if Gawain hadn't silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth, Lancelot followed his example by doing the same with Jillian.

Lea managed to get the hand away from her mouth.

"What's the big idea?!" She asked. "You can't just silence me because you're some big shot knight!"

"No, we want to silence you so you can't get on our nerves!" Galahad growled. He didn't look like he liked the two girls that much.

"O shove it." Jillian said. She had gotten Lancelot's hand away from her mouth to.

"Yeah shut up!" Lea added to her cousin's remark.

"Shove it?" Gawain asked raising an eyebrow; he had never heard that expression before.

"Yeah, as in stick it where the sun doesn't shine!" Jillian said as if it was obvious.

"That's not nice." Galahad remarked a little shocked by the girls their language.

Dagonet chuckled, and Tristan seemed to be amused even though you couldn't really tell. Lea found it disturbing.

"Why do you think she said it?" Lea mumbled.

Bors started laughing, he laughed so hard he almost fell of his horse.

"It's not that funny Bors." Gawain said to the laughing knight.

"Yes it is." Tristan said, surprising his fellow knights.

"Since when do you talk?" Jillian had said before she realized it.

"Shut up Jillian." Lea mumbled trying to make her loudmouthed cousin quiet.

"Why? I didn't say something mean." Jillian said surprised by her cousin.

"She is right love; Tristan doesn't like people who talk too much." Lancelot said.

Jillian was blushing a crimson, the way he said it was so............Lancelot!

"Tristan doesn't like people in general." Galahad added looking at Tristan who clearly wasn't listening.

"Well that he doesn't like you is pretty normal." Lea said quietly.

Gawain started to laugh, not only because of the comment but also because of Galahads face. It was a mixture of disbelieve and embarrassment.

"Go Lea!" Jillian jelled smiling.

Lea smiled back feeling damn good about herself for putting the cranky knight in his place.

"Say," Jillian said looking around. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to await the bishops' carriage and escort it to the wall." Lancelot answered.

"It's our final mission." Galahad said dreamingly.

And yet again the girls where thinking the same thing: O shit!

_**T.B.C**_

_**Tell me what you think will ya?!**_


	3. chap 3

****

**-Erika: Thanks a lot.**

**-Legolover: It was my fault, it was my piece of junk aka pc. **

**-****HGandRHrforever**** Thanks, very nice review. But I have a little question, who or what is dangnabbit? I never heard of that expression and stuff so...you have me clueless! But still you wrote me a very lovely review. **

**-****annuna**** There will be more Wicca stuff in the next chaps so stay tuned! **

**-Kaie: Well answer to your question is; one of them knows the movie! And seeing I think Dag is cute, the possibility of me saving him is about 99! I say the odds are in his favour! And; not to Marry-Sue-ish? That's a big shock to me.... **

**So did I say everything I wanted to say? **

**Nope I remember now! I mad this fic while listening to K'maro, he has this really catchy song called "****Femme like u****." Very addictive! **

**Teenage drama Queens: Beginning of the end. **

Even though only Jillian had seen the movie, Lea remembered Jillian telling her about how the knights had to do an extra mission where a lot of them died. Not a very big plus.

Jillian felt like crying! Jummie jummie Lancelot, sweet sweetheart Dagonet and hot because of the bad boy attitude Tristan where going to die! She actually cried when that happened in the movie! SO depressing!

Lea felt a little bad because of the whole dieing thing. But it's the way things go....death is normal...plus she didn't really know who was going to die and frankly she was hoping she would be far, far away from here when the whole death thing would happen.

"Girls?" Arthur said trying to make the girls listen to him.

"What?" Jillian snapped.

"You have become quiet." A gruff voice said, yet it held certain goodness. Jillian knew who said that. The all around good guy: Dagonet. He is one of the men on death row.

"No particular reason." Lea said fast, she didn't want them to get suspicious.

"What she said." Jillian muttered.

At this point the company stopped on a raised hill and stare out into the distance.

"Well this is a pretty sight." Lea thought looking around.

"There it is the bishop's carriage! Know I know for sure we have big trouble!" Jillian thought, she felt the wave of death coming...

"As promised, the bishops carriage." Gawain said with a sigh.

"Our freedom, Bors." Galahad said exited like a toddler on Christmas morning. Jillian knew he had absolutely no idea of what was coming. And she felt, well sorry for him!

"Mmm... I can almost taste it." Bors said humorously. Lea started to like this knight.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur." Gawain said turning to his commander.

Arthur said nothing; he just looked at the carriage and the company surrounding it.

And Jillian knew what was going to happen the Woads where going to attack the arse of a bishops carriage in; five,....four,....three,....two,....one,....now!

And right she was; a whole group of Woads went storming of to the company and the carriage.

Lea almost fell off of Gawain's horse of shock. This she didn't know! She looked over to her cousin; Jillian didn't look the least bit shocked. Than it hit Lea; Jillian had seen the freaking movie!

Than, as expected, the knights' road to the fighting scene.

There Lea and Jillian where abandoned by the knights. They felt, well stupid...here they where in the middle of a battle scene sitting on horses.

Suddenly one of the Woads pulled Lea off of the horse. He grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her away from the battle and well, obviously wanted to kill her.

"Let go of me you big ape!" Lea said struggling against the Woads hold. Lea closed her eyes, she didn't remember the last time she felt so scarred.

Than the Woad's hold mysteriously loosened. She opened her eyes just in time to see the Woad fall to the ground lifeless. Standing in front of her now was Dagonet.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked grabbing her shoulders; he looked straight at her like he knew it made her feel better. He had the big brother feel to him.

"I'm fine." Lea answered; she felt a little small in comparison to the very big knight.

Dagonet gave her a small smile and let go of her. Lea saw that the battle was over. And Jillian was staring at her intently.

"Sure you ok?" She asked very wide-eyed.

"I'm fine." Lea smirked walking over to her cousin.

"Bors." Lea and Jillian heard Arthur say. They turned around to watch the scene.

"What a bloody mess." Bors said pointing to the carriage. In there was a very disgusting looking dead body.

"A corps." Jillian said pinching her eyes closed.

"Don't be such a drama-queen, you saw the movie and you saw the body." Lea said to her over sensitive cousin.

"Yeah but now it's real!" Jillian replied; opening one eye very cautiously.

"That's not the bishop." Arthur said looking at the dead body.

"God help us. What are they?" The very scared Roman asked Bors.

"This is a good part." Jillian whispered to Lea.

"Blue demons who eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you!?" Bors asked moving closer to the Roman who was praying in a very frightened tone.

Bors started to imitate the man's prayer.

"Does this... really work?" He asked imitating the Roman's frightened mumbles. "Nothing... maybe I'm not doing it right..."

Lea and Jillian both had to hold their laughter.

"Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood." A man said to Arthur. Lea's guesses where, that this was the real bishop. She looked at her cousin who nodded conforming Lea's thoughts.

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." Arthur said. Okay this was the ultimate conformation of Lea's thoughts!

"Ancient tricks, for an ancient dog." The bishop answered laughing. "And these are the brave Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." He added dismounting his horse.

He looked around for a moment before adding yet another thing;  
"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall."

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring." Arthur replied.

"Woads?" The man who was shaking like a leaf a few minutes ago asked.

"British rebels who hate Rome." Gawain explained not looking very nice.

"Men who want their country back." Galahad added aggressively.

"They don't like Rome. Do they?" Lea asked Jillian whisperingly.

"Good guess." Jillian whispered back.

"Who leads them?" The bishop asked.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say." Lancelot answered. The way he said it was so hot, or so Jillian thought.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." Arthur said to his scout; Tristan immediately road off.

"Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you." Arthur said turning to the bishop.

"I have no doubt, commander. No doubt..." The bishop said getting into his carriage.

"Airhead." Lea mumbled.

"Good one Lea." Jillian whispered back smirking.

"Dozens don't worry me nearly so much as thousands." The easily scarred guy muttered right before the curtain of the carriage closed right in front of his nose.

"Thousands?" Lancelot questioned menacingly.

"Big shit is on its way cous." Jillian whispered to her cousin.

_**T.B.C**_

_**You people know the drill but I might as well say it again; **_

**_Tell me what you think! _**


	4. the conversation, about going home

**Power of wisdom; Hiya Lars! Wow did you give me a complement? This is a real Kodak moment isn't it? **

**ShyLittleViolet****: Well I don't want to kill them! I would hate to kill them, they are all so cute! C'mon Lancelot is the standard heartthrob! Tristan has the whole bad boy thingy going on... And Dagonet is just plain cute! **

**wency****: O well I'm a quick writer or what ever is should call myself.... **

**Erika; Thanks a lot. **

**Kaie:  O well I wasn't planning on killing him anyway, he is just too cute. He has the whole big teddy bear thingy going on... And well, I didn't want the knights to be throwing themselves at the girls, if you know what I mean. That would really be bad for their image. **

**HGandRHrforever****: Well I damn hope they are going to save the knights! So you see I have no idea of what will happen, I am pretty sure that I'm going to save Dagony (its my nickname for Dagonet.) And you're Texan? That's got to be fun! Plus I didn't know that there where milder swears than "darn" so thanks for learning my something new! **

**Obscurity of Truth****; Well in this chap is a little bit more Tristan, I kind of portray him as what I think he is...I'm not making sense am I? I almost never make sense.... O what ever, here is a bit more Tristan action for ya! **

**chiefhow****: Tristan's accent is sexy, but everything about him is sexy...don't you think? **

**Some of you might have seen one of the reviewers used the nickname Gollum-freak...I think you want an explanation about that....am I right? **

**Well I'm a big lord of the rings fan and I have an ultra strange liking for Gollum, I know freaky. Well I have one wall filled with Gollum pictures, posters, dolls and drawings....that's how I got the nickname Gollum-freak...**

**_Chapter 4; the conversation, about going home._**

After the "little" conflict with the Woads. They started heading for the great wall, better known as Hadrian's Wall. The knights didn't really ride with the bishop and his entourage. The kept their distance, the knights didn't really seem to like anything that had to do with the Roman Empire. The road up to a hill and watched the Romans pass threw the gait.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Lea said impressed by the big building.

"Yeah it looked so much smaller in the, -But than it hit Jillian these men didn't know about the movie, hell they didn't know what a movie was! - Distance." She said trying to camouflage the almost biggest mistake ever.

Luckily none of the knights paid attention to it, they where to busy thinking of their freedom. They had absolutely no idea of what faith had installed for them.

"Well now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink 'till I can't piss straight." Bors said already planning his evening.

"How charming." Lea mumbled.

"You do that every night." Gawain said with a small smile; he was the only one who had heard Lea's mumbling.

"I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle. Down there." Bors said pointing to an area below the belt.

"That's too much info." Jillian said.

"I agree." Lea added a bit disgusted.

"Well it's a problem! No really, it is. It's a problem. Its like-" Bors said but was cut of by the other men;

"A baby's arm holding an apple." It was unison; Bors probably said it a lot.

"You're disgusting males." Lea said loud enough for all to hear.

"Yeah, real perverts aren't they?" Jillian said smilingly to her cousin.

"Damn right!" Lea replied.

Galahad gave an irritated sigh. Sign for the other knights to start riding for the wall or this little argument would probably get ugly...

After a little while Galahad started speaking again:

"I don't like it. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" He said pensive.

"Is this your gratitude?" Gawain laughed.

Galahad grinned a little.

Jillian was glade that they where still joking around and didn't have a single clue of what was going to happen. It was going to be depressing...really depressing.

"Galahad, you still not know the Romans. They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Gawain said laughing.

"Why don't ye just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" Bors asked. Lea saw that he was seamy serious! This disturbed her!

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some." Galahad said looking at Tristan intently.

"Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it." Tristan said, this was the first time the girls saw him really interested in something the others where saying.

Gawain, Lancelot and the girls started to laugh.

This was proof for Lea; Tristan had a sense of humour! He didn't show it but he had it!

"Its part of you. It's in your blood." Bors said seriously. Lea didn't know he could be serious. Goofy....really goofy. First Tristan is funny, now Bors is serious....

"N-no-no.-" Galahad said laughing a bit. "As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory."

"Wanna bet?" Jillian said.

Lea felt like ripping her cousin's pretty little face of her pretty little skull.

And after receiving an ugly glare from her cousin it hit Jillian she had said something completely moronic.

"_Why did you say that outlawed you big cow?!"_ Lea thought feeling fairly irritated. Well you can't blame her, can you?

"What do you mean?" Galahad asked suspicious. The other knights seemed to be a little confused to...

"I meant, that you can't just stop killing...you haft to build it down first...before you can really stop killing. You can't just switch it off, the killing I mean." Jillian said. She knew she wasn't making perfect sense, she was totally rambling on....

"Right..." Galahad said a little confused because of the very strange explanation Jillian just gave him.

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?  
It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home – it's not so clear in my memory." Gawain said clearly thinking.

"Well, speak for yourself, its cold back there. And everybody I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Bors said, weird that he hast to think about how many children he has.

"Eleven." Gawain corrected.

"You don't know how many children you have? That's not very good you know." Lea said.

"I don't think he knows what a dozen is." Gawain whispered to her.

"Oooo..." Lea whispered back.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of this entire place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dagony?" Bors said to his best-friend. Or so the girls think...Bors and Dagonet seem to be very close.

Jillian thought so when she saw the movie, well by the way Bors reacted to Dagonet's death it was pretty obvious that they where close.

And Lea had come to the conclusion because of the way they acted around each other. It was almost brotherly.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain said dreamingly.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors said, after saying that he moos, presumably imitating a cow.

All the men started laughing our girls on the other hand....

"Did you hear that? It's like feminism never even happened! I hated it when he said that in the movie." Jillian said very quietly to her cousin.

The men didn't hear, they where to busy laughing.

"Well it hasn't! We're hundreds of years to early." Lea hissed.

"O yeah. Sorry force of habit." Jillian said sheepishly.

"I know." Lea sighed.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors asked after the laughing finally stopped.

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Lancelot said smirking.

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain said raising an eyebrow.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot said; if possible his smirk grew.

Bors fell into a fresh fit of laughter.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain muttered.

Bors didn't seem to be able to stop laughing now.

"Bors, dude snap out of it." Jillian said looking at the very amused knight.

Tristan visibly ignoring Bors and the others whistled his hawk. The very beautiful bird landed on his left arm.

"Where you been, eh? Where you been?" Tristan said to his hawk in a loving town. He was just filled with surprises wasn't he? Lea had expected a killing machine, what did she see, a man with a weakness for animals.

"Say Tristan!" Jillian said trying to get the scouts attention.

"What is it?" Tristan said still focussing on his bird.

"I have been wondering; dos you're bird have a name?" Jillian asked.

"No." Tristan said shortly.

"O, okay." Jillian said softly. She always had wanted to know what the birds name was. But as she had expected, the bird was nameless.

"What will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?" Lancelot asked his friend.

"Give thanks to God that I survived to see it." Arthur replied.

"You and your God. You disturb me." Lancelot smiled.

"We are Christians; we believe in god, got a problem with that?" Jillian said with her natural air.

"Of course not." Lancelot mumbled trying to keep the girls from making a scene; if there was one thing he had learned from his life as a ladies man it was that a wronged woman is much more dangerous than an army of enraged Woads.

"It's good that we finally meet a couple of Christians on this island." Arthur said dreaming of his pretty little Rome.

"Let's get back to you Arthur." Lea said trying to dodge any questions about where she and her cousin where from.

"Yes Arthur, why do you want to return to your Rome?" Lancelot asked again.

"I want to return to Rome, Lancelot I want peace. I've had enough fighting. You should visit me in Rome." Arthur said dreaming of his ideal Rome.

"Maybe..."Lancelot sighed.

"It's a magnificent place, Rome. Ordered, civilized, advanced-" Arthur said with a goofy smile (the kind of smile who would expect of a teenager in love, not the kind you expect from a warlord!)

"A breeding ground of arrogant fools?" Lancelot asked frowning.

"The greatest minds of all the land have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free." Arthur said with another one of his googly smiles.

"...And the women?" Lancelot asked slyly smirking.

"Freaking man whore..." Lea muttered.

"What was that?" Gawain asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Lea mumbled.

_**T.B.C **_

**_Okay some of you might have noticed I used the nickname Dagony for Dagonet. Don't ask my why, I just do....well actually I thought it was cute..... I know I have a very twisted mind. _**


	5. mean little dramaqueens

**_legolover ; Well me and my friends love making up insults...I know we're a crazy bunch but hey, it's helpful! _**

**_chiefhow_****_Very right my dear Watson....Always wanted to say that! _**

**_Dazzler420_****_: Thanks a lot! _**

**_je suis une pizza: Your right I don't speak English in my everyday life...if I say I can translate your nickname to 'I am a pizza' dos it give away where I am from? - And my spelling isn't that bad? Can you put that on a note for my English teacher? Anyway; Merci beaucoup ma petite fleur!_**

**_Kaie: You're right it doesn't really sound like Gawain, but I'm pretty sure he said it....if you look carefully you can clearly see he is the one doing the talking, at first I didn't think he said it either but when I saw the movie like for the forth time I notice it was Gawain who said it. And yep I always thought Lancelot was a big man whore....he just has the flair of one....._**

**_wency_****_ Thank you ! _**

**_Erika: Well thanks! And sorry I didn't update so soon this time, i have a good reason! There was this big party! _**

_**Well, well chap five already, time flies when you're having fun! **_

**_And I saw that some people don't know who Tiesto is! A big shock for me! Well here is a little info about the worlds best DJ! Well as I said before he is the worlds best DJ, he has been voted it a few times now! He had the big honour of opening the Olympics in Athens! Ring a bell now? I hope so...._**

_**Chap five; mean little drama-queens...**_

After the little discussion about how Rome was great, the knights....and our girls entered behind the wall.

There was a big crowed of people, all of them probably wanted to see if the knights had returned healthy. You could clearly see they hadn't expected that there would be women with them.

"Welcome back, Arthur." A man said.

"Jols." Arthur said greeting the man.

"Lancelot." The man named Jols said nodding at Lancelot.

The Knights dismounted with ease. Lea managed to get of the horse on her own too, Jillian on the other hand...

"Little help here." She said, feeling a mixture of helplessness and embarrassment.

"Can't you get off?" Lancelot asked smirking.

"Good guess Einstein." Jillian moped. "Now help me please! Don't make me beg!"

"You gave me the idea." Lancelot smirked even more.

"Just help me...please...."Jillian pouted, okay nobody could resist the pout!

"Alright." Lancelot gave in helping Jillian off the horse.

What did I tell you nobody and I mean nobody can resist the pout! Well maybe Lea...

Lea gave Jillian a look that said; you where faking not being able to get of the horse weren't you?

"Lea," Jillian said walking over to her cousin. "Watch Bors, that woman is his girlfriend." She added nodding at a pretty woman with brown hair; she was surrounded by a bunch of kids, probably Bors his kids.

The woman walked over to Bors and slapped him.

"Where've you been? I've been waiting for you!" She said clearly mad. Bors should watch his mouth if he doesn't want to get hit again.

"Oh, such fire... such passion." Bors said pulling the woman in a very passionate kiss.

"That's not something you see every day, first she slaps him than she kisses him, strange couple." Lea whispered to her cousin.

Jillian laughed at her cousin's observation.

At the same time the aggressive kissing of Bors and his woman stop.

"Where's my Gilly?" Bors said picking up one of the children. "Gilly. You've been fighting." He asked the boy.

"Yes." The boy answered.

"You've been winning?" Bors asked.

"Yes." The smiling boy answered again.

"That's my boy. Come on, all my other bastards!" Bors called moving his small village of children with him.

"Yay!" The children cheered.

"Did he just call his children bastards?" Lea asked looking a bit shocked.

"Well they are bastards; he isn't married to their mom." Jillian said smiling at the strange expression on her cousin's face.

"But you don't say that to your kids." Lea said still shocked.

"Girls!" A voice called.

The cousins turned around and came face to face with Bors his woman, who Jillian knew better as Vanora.

"Are you Lea and Jillian?" She asked; she was obviously studying the girls from head to toe. Lea's guess where: it was because of the strange clothing she and her cous where wearing.

"Arthur told me to fix you up while he and the boys get the papers." Vanora smiled.

"Fix us up?" Jillian repeated not knowing if she should feel insulted....

"Yeah, get ya out of them clothes and into some dresses." Vanora said; she was obviously a dress person.

"Dresses?" Lea said over come with shock! If there was something she didn't do, it was wear dresses!

"Well yeah, pretty lasses like you shouldn't be wearin' men's clothes." Vanora replied.

"Do we have to wear dresses?" Lea asked trying to get out of it.

"Be a little more open-minded Lea." Jillian said smirking. Finally she had a reason to call her cous a drama-queen! It almost never happened! Believe her.....

"Don't worry lass; I won't make ya a kitten." Vanora said grabbing Lea's arm and dragging her off. Jillian followed them laughing, her cousin was obviously not very happy with the whole: being dragged off thingy.

"Say, what did you mean with kitten?" Lea asked while being dragged off.

"You're obviously not from around here are ya?" Vanora said. "A kitten is a whore."

"No we're not from around here and O..." Lea said.

Vanora dragged Lea and guided Jillian to what the cousins guessed was her house. It was small, but cosy.

"Wait here, will ya? I'll go get ya some clothes." Vanora said leaving the cousins alone in what probably was a kitchen.

"This doesn't mean anything good." Lea sighed; the whole falling into another world thing wasn't nearly as bad as the whole dresses thingy!

"It will not be that bad, or that's what I think...." Jillian mumbled.

Right after Jillian had said this Vanora walked in carrying two dresses.

"This ode fit." She said handing Jillian a dress. "And one, for you." She added handing Lea a dress.

"Do we haft to wear a dress?" Lea asked looking at the dress with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You haft to wear the dress." Vanora smiled turning around and leaving the girls to change into something less comfortable.

The girls did as they where told, much against Lea's wishes. But eventually after a long battle and struggle to get into the dresses (it's pretty difficult to get on you know.)

"Shall we go?" Jillian said; she felt pretty damn good in a dress.

"No way, everybody will have a fit of laughter after seeing me." Lea grumbled. She on the contrary to her cousin felt awful in a dress...

"Why?" Jillian asked; she didn't see what the prob could be.

"I most look like a transvestite or drag queen." She answered.

"No when you do **that** you look like a drama-queen so snap out of it cous!" Jillian said grabbing her cousin's arm and dragging her out of the home straight of to what kind of looked like a party.

"We need to be here, in the movie the knights came here too." Jillian said looking around to confirm her thoughts.

"Great so the knights can have a good laugh after seeing me." Lea sighed.

"You look damn good so shut up! I'm the nag remember?!" Jillian smiled.

And Jillian was proven right, the knights (except Arthur) entered the courtyard (?) or what ever you should call it...they looked pretty happy and well to be honest they looked like they wanted to get drunk and have a "little fun" if you know what the girls mean....

They sate down at a table (except Dagonet, he walked off. He isn't really the type to do stuff like what the others wanted to do...) they immediately started drinking, and where well, totally female magnates.

"Girls!" A voice that they recognized as Vanora's called. "Can you please help me?!"

"Okay." Lea called back heading towards what looked like the storage place of alcohol and the washing place for used goblets. Lea pulled her cousin with her; much against the last ones wishes she wanted to keep an eye on Lancelot.

Lea helped by washing the used goblets, Jillian on the other hand observed the knights and sometimes served drinks.

"Say Lea," Jillian said trying to get her cousins attention.

"What's wrong?" Lea said throw gritted teeth; her cousin was getting on her last nerve.

"That brunette with the freckles," She answered nodding towards a girl who was sitting on Galahads lap. "she has sat on Lancelot's lap, Gawain's and Galahads plus she tried to make a move on Tristan, what I think is an impossible thing to do, let me tell you that guy is a block of ice." Jillian rambled on.

"And why are you saying this?" Lea asked frowning, her cousin didn't make a lot of sense but she had a feeling that she knew what her cous was going.

"Well, you know I like Lancelot, well I adore him..." Jillian started blushing. "And you just haft to fall for one of the knights. So what I'm trying to say is let's teach that hussy a lesson."

"What have you been drinking and how much?" Lea asked raising her eyebrows. O c'mon you haft to admit that Jillian is overreacting.

"I haven't been drinking and you know I'm making perfect sense!" Jillian stated.

"Even if you where making sense, what could we do? If the knights like her they like her, so drop it." Lea said; but she did feel like for the first time in a very long time her cousin was making sense.

"They don't like her; she is a sidewalk-tramp!" Jillian said getting irritated.

"Well they seem to like sidewalk-tramps!" Lea said narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Don't be such a witch!" Jillian said.

"Newsflash I am a witch!" Lea said, there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that told Jillian to back off with the arguing and to make a damn good point or she might end up being hexed by her sweet little cousin. (If you didn't notice she was being sarcastic.)

"Lea, this woman is everything you hate." Jillian said trying to persuade her cousin.

"No she isn't, she is a brunette and I can't stand blond Barbie wannabe's." Lea stated matter-of- factly.

"Well that's just because Barbie doesn't exist yet! But her attitude, doesn't it remind you of Michelle?" Jillian said; she had just hit her cousin's weak spot by saying the name she hates with the fire of a million suns...Michelle.

"What have I told you about that name?!" Lea said; Jillian swore her hands turned into fists.

"You mean the name of the girl who stole your first boyfriend?" Jillian said angelical.

"You know exactly what I mean." Lea said throw gritted teeth, she fucking hates Michelle!

"But don't you see the whole resemblance?" Jillian said really pushing the matter; she knew she had absolute control over the conversation.

"I hate to admit it...but you're right..." Lea said looking at the woman with a very mean look that she normally reserved for Michelle.

"So you're going to help me?" Jillian said feeling very good about herself; she had just talked her cousin into something, which almost never works!

"I'm game." Lea said darkly.

"This is going to be very fun!" Jillian thought with a cheeky smile.

_**T.B.C**_

**_Okay I know a not a lot of knights in action, but give me a break! It's just to spare you from the knights their hurting...you know when they get send on their last mission...it was soooo sad....So I decided I would make this chap and the half of the next chap a bit more easy to digest...I'm not making sense am I? _**


	6. Contact bracelets…

**_je suis une pizza : Yep I live in France, and yes I was a bit confused by the strange nickname, but you explains it and I got it, makes more sense than I do! _**

**_And the girls dresses, just like Vanora's, I didn't really know how to describe them so....I left it out... _**

**_Queen of Gore: I can count the people who think I make sense on one hand...So you're one of few....You see every time I talk to people they don't get a word I say I try to keep it plane and simple....but it ends op being the most complicating thing ever._**

**_Kaie Well have fun and see ya later!_**

**_HGandRHrforever: In the next chap Galahad will except the girls a bit more...I have a pretty good idea... thanks a lot for the review! _**

**_Erika: Thanks and I'm glade you know who Tiesto is! _**

**_ShyLittleViolet: Well here it is! _**

**_Legolover: It's a tough job but somebody hast to do it! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Nobody is perfect, I'm nobody: Well you have a little ego prob, but hey... _**

_**And blonds in pink shirts? **_

**_You're lucky Billie is here so I can describe you what we're wearing; Billie is wearing a black shirt with red letters that spells "I'm not deaf I'm just ignoring you" And I'm wearing green shirt with read letters that spells "Untouchable." And to be honest I would have been a bit depressed with your review if Billie hadn't started singing: "I'm a Barbie girl" while pretending to hang herself....You should have seen it I almost fell off of my chair and couldn't stop laughing....And I don't mined the review, everybody is entitled to his/her opinion...but change the nickname and your way of reviewing will ya..... _**

_**Chap six; Contact bracelets... **_

"So what's your plane?" Lea asked; she didn't really trust her cousin just yet.

"Well," Jillian said; it looked like her feet had become very interesting to her. "I was hoping you, and your being a Wicca thing could maybe..."

"No freaking way!" Lea said interrupting her cousin's ramblings. "You know I don't do that kind of magic and I'm certainly not that advanced, I can only do simple stuff!"

"Not that advanced?! Your spell got us here! And you call that simple?!" Jillian said a little annoyed with her cousins low self esteem.

"That's not the point!" Lea said dismissing her cousin objection. "I'm not doing magic on some bimbo! I might do permanent damage!"

"Point being?" Jillian asked; she didn't mind if the sidewalk-tramp had permanent damage or not, all is fare in love and ware!

"No way." Lea stated; her face was very determent, nobody could convince her otherwise at this point.

"Okay I get it..." Jillian said with a thoughtful look on her pretty face.

"You'd better come up with another idea." Lea said in a tone that was filled with irritation.

And than it struck Jillian! Pure brilliance! Not only would trampy be out of the picture, she would have made a move on Lancelot without anybody noticing! This was just too good to be true!

"I have an idea, and not just any idea, a brilliant idea!" Jillian announced almost singing it out. "Contact bracelets, or the idea of those!"

Lea palled and her eyes grow as wide as possible, or so Jillian thought.

"No freaking way." Lea announced shocked beyond shockening that her cousin would talk about those stupid things in front of her.

"Cous, you're becoming repetitive." Jillian said patting her cousin on the arm.

"You know what I think of those shity little bracelets!" Lea said still pale.

"O yeah," -Jillian said snapping her fingers- "that thing with the jock!"

Let's explain shall we? Contact bracelets; bracelets indifferent colours, each bracelet has its own meaning, if you see a person with lets say a yellow bracelet it means you can French kiss them.

Your probably wondering what Lea has to do with that, well she wasn't familiar with the whole trend and she had barrowed a yellow bracelet from Jillian and had warn it to school. It wouldn't have been a big drama if nobody had seen it, but obviously someone had. A jock, who had been pinning after Lea for quiet some time...and well had had pinned her to a wall and let's say kissed her passionately, to say it lightly. Lea had been disgusted by the ordeal and had spent an hour in the ladies room trying to clean her mouth out...so sad but it's true.

"Yes that thing with the jock!" Lea said looking at the ground blushing furiously.

"But it won't happen this time! You don't haft to do anything, but maybe insult the tramp. C'mon be honest, insulting people is one of your gifts!" Jillian said trying to convince her cousin.

Lea smiled slightly, she looked back up.

"Okay." She said. "But how do we get bracelets?"

"Coloured yarn?" Jillian asked knowing damn well her cousin had no idea.

"Ask Vanora!" Lea said smiling. "You go ask Vanora and I will finish cleaning up."

"Great cous! See ya in a jiffy!" Jillian called running off.

"Crazy little goose." Lea said to herself.

After a short while Jillian returned with pieces of yarn in the basic and not to dirty colours...well they couldn't shock the nation now could they!

"What colours?" Lea asked looking over the yarn.

"Red, pink, yellow and orange." Jillian said; she was already starting to make very big bracelets.

"Meaning?" Lea asked helping her cousin out, the bracelets could easily fit over her head but hey...

"Red means roaming each others bodies, pink means hug, yellow means French kiss and orange means an ordinary kiss."

"Ahh..The not so bad ones ey?" Lea said amused. "You do know this whole plan is a little slutty?"

"No genius I'm only planning on doing this with Lancelot, you know to keep him out of that woman's claws." Jillian said with her natural flair.

"Ahhh I see..." Lea said smirking at her cousin who was busy tying the last bracelet.

"Her carry these will ya." Jillian said handing Lea a douse or so bracelets. "And now we go to the knights." She added motioning her cousin to fallow her.

When they arrived at the table the knights where sitting at. The freckled girl was sitting on Gawain' lap and she gave our girls a look, which held contempt.

Galahad was just throwing a knife at something that kind off looked like a dartboard. His knife landed relatively in the centre.

"I can't even do that with a dart, god knows what would happen if I threw a knife." Jillian said impressed.

Tristan didn't look very impressed though, he came out of his "hiding place" while holding an apple in one hand and a knife in the other. He threw the knife with ease at the board. It landed on the centre of the hold of Galahads knife!

"What the fuck." Lea said quietly to her cousin.

"My thoughts exactly." Jillian said smiling, in the movie theatre, the boy sitting in front of her had said that it was impossible, shows him wrong! Tristan rules!

"Tristan, how do you do that?" Gawain asked. The girl on his lap was smiling like an airhead bimbo.

"I aim for the middle." Tristan said motioning with the apple to the middle of the board, or where his and Galahads knives where stuck.

"Girls!" Lancelot announced finally noticing the cousins.

"Get us some drinks." The brunette with the freckles on Gawain's lap demanded.

Jillian looked at her cousin who looked like she was about to erupt. And she was going to in; three...two...one...now.

"Listen miss thing, if you want a drink get off of your fat lazy arse and get it." Lea started, and Jillian knew, this was just a warm up. "Do I look like your personal slave? Sorry I don't work for sidewalk-tramps, I believe I stand a lot higher than that! I don't give a fuck if these guys obey your every command but I sure as hell don't, so fuck off and go to your next client, got it?!" Lea said staying fairly polite.

The brunette gapped at Lea with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Mouth closed pleas, its not polite to gap at people." Lea added looking very rebellious.

"Don't you have anything to say?!" The brunette asked turning to Gawain for aide.

"No not really." Gawain said trying to hide his amusement, it didn't work.

"Bastard." The woman said slapping Gawain in the face. She got off his lap and took off fuming.

"Did it hurt?" Lea asked smirking.

"No, I had worse." Gawain smirked back.

"What is that stuff?" Galahad asked motioning to the bracelets in the girls their hands. He was looking a bit intoxicated.

"A game." Jillian smiled devilish. "A very fun game."

"Sorry love, we don't play child games anymore." Lancelot said giving her a grin....

"Listen Lancelot it isn't a child game...let me explain." Jillian said smiling. "Every colour bracelet has its own meaning. Red means roaming each others bodies, pink means hug, yellow means French kiss and orange means a chaste kiss. And if you see a person wearing one of these bracelets you can do with them what the bracelet means."

The knights chuckled and said it was a very fun game.

"But tell me; what is a French kiss?" Lancelot asked a bit confused.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Jillian said, she gave her cousin a smirk, walked over to Lancelot, took one of his hands placed a yellow bracelet around it and kissed him....passionate and lets say Lancelot wasn't complaining....

After a while Lea got sick of it.

"Get a room!" She yelled looking irritated.

The couple pulled apart with a bit of protest.

"Jealous?" Lancelot asked after regaining his breath.

"Don't flatter yourself sir knight." Lea said deflating the knight's ego.

The bracelets immediately got spread out over the whole party, it seemed that the people in the dark ages enjoyed kissing games to!

The knights chuckled but the fun was interrupted by Bors his yelling.

"SHUT UP! Vanora will sing." He said dragging his lover out into the middle of the room (?)

Everybody started to cheer for her, encouraging her to sing.

"Land of bear and land of eagle

Land that gave us birth and blessing

Land that pulled us ever homewards

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home

We will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song

We will go home..."

The girls looked around, the knights where near tears! The big knights! This shocked Lea...Jillian wasn't shocked she had seen the freaking movie. And it had been so sad and now it was even worse!

"Hear our singing

Hear our longing

We will go home across the mountain

We will go home

We will go home..." Vanora ended looking at her little baby, cute baby, hard to see its Bors his.

"Arthur!" The man named Jols called, the girls turned around and saw Arthur standing there, and well he looked like he wanted to run far, far, very far away from here...

"Oh shit..."Jillian muttered just load enough for her cousin to hear.

"Arthur!" Galahad said he looked very happy.

Arthur slowly walked towards his men/knights/friends.

"You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked smirking.

Bors let out a shout that caused Lea to jump; he had scared the hell out of her! Jillian would have giggled if she hadn't known what was about to happen....

"Knights. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur said.

"Drink." Bors said humorously.

"Here it comes." Jillian whispered to her cousin.

No one heard it, the knights where to busy laughing.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted." Arthur said seriously.

The knights thinking it was a joke laughed it up....to bad for them it wasn't.....

"Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." Arthur said; he had a funeral face on...

The laughing stopped.

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors said glaring...at nobody in particular...

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain stated; he was looking a bit wasted...

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad said not wanting to believe he had one more mission left....

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you." Bors said pointing at Arthur. "For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood!? You think more of Roman blood than you do ours?!" He added....to Lea he looked very pissed off.

If Lea was Arthur...she would shut up.

"Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with..." Arthur tried to say something but he was cut off.

"I'm a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors yelled. He was even more pissed than a minute ago...

"Yeah yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you stay home." Tristan said rather tactless.

"Dead man walking..." Jillian whispered to Lea; Lea was watching the scene with astonishment.

"Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" Galahad said lounging at Tristan.

"Wow!" Lea called out.

"Enough, enough..." Lancelot called out trying to calm everybody down and keeping Galahad from really hurting Tristan!

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad yelled...rather loud.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." Dagonet said calmly, his calmness seemed to calm everyone down. He started to walk off. "Bors, you coming?" He called to his friend.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!" Bors yelled walking off; he was closely fallowed by Tristan.

"I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" He jelled before adding something else in a whisper from what our girls could hear it sounded like: "Vanora'll kill me."

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur asked the blond knight.

"I'm with you" He answered with a sigh. "Galahad as well." He added.

At this point Jillian grabs her cousin's arm and drags her over to Vanora's house.

"We got to talk." Jillian mumbled.

_**t.B.C.**_

_**Tell me what ya think about it okay???**_


	7. The planning, and totally wasted

**_Esther-goddess-ofChaos: I had no idea, actually I still don't have an idea….I know I'm not normal….. _**

**_Erika ): Over here it's a trend (over here meaning my school) and glad you like it. _**

**_Jemiul: Yes I hope that toooooooo! _**

**_Chiefhow: I know Lancelot is a little older, I and Billie guess he is between 27 and 30. The boy playing Lancelot in the beginning couldn't be older than fifteen… Yeah Lea is pretty great to write about and all! _**

**_Nobody is perfect, I'm nobody: Well you don't know my Bill now do you?! And I think I'm something special? Sorry for embracing the cliché but everybody is special….even arseholes like you! And lay off of Chiefhow now will ya? _**

**_Sweet A.K: Yeah, my guesses are Lancelot would be one hell of a kisser! _**

**_Legolover: Well the French kiss is my national kiss! I have to advertise it! And merci for loving the story! _**

_**Say something I have been wondering about for quiet sometime now, is their a male version of a Marry-Sue? A Larry-Sue maybe? (I know that was ridicules!) **_

_**But if you know, please tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Enough japing, her it is the next chap! **_

**_The planning, and totally wasted. _**

"About what?" Lea asked when they finally arrived back at the home of Vanora.

"The mission the knights are going on." Jillian mumbled. "We have to help them."

"Jillian, what will be will be…if a few of them die they die." Lea said not open to the subject of saving.

"We can't let them die! They saved our arses!" Jillian yelled.

"What do you think we can do?! We can't ride horse, and sure as hell can't fight." Lea said trying to explain her cousin that THEY couldn't help the knights.

"Cous, we have hundreds of year of knowledge on these guys, and you with your knowledge of witchcraft and history…we can easily help them and stay alive ourselves." Jillian said as calm as she could be, so not very calm, as in jumpy like a rabbit.

"We can't." Lea said clear and simple.

"Dagonet saved your butt from those Woads, like it or not, you owe him." Jillian stated.

"Dagonet is on death row? Who else?" Lea asked getting interested. Jillian knew that Lea was on board now; she had a very strong sense of loyalty.

"Tristan and Lancelot. And I'm going to help them, with or without your help." Jillian said trying to look strong; needless to say she was failing miserably.

"Okay I give in; we're helping the knights…" Lea said sighing. "Now fill me in will ya."

"Tomorrow they'll leave on there mission to save the family. There they'll find Guinevere in a torturing chamber. After that they try to out run the Saxons." Jillian began, but after finishing her sentence she was interrupted by her cousin.

"Saxons?! As in one of the most vicious people ever, Saxons?!" Lea asked eyes wide and face set on "o god."

"Yes those people. Now after a little while they arrive at this big icy plain. There they first encounter the Saxons. They would have lost if Dagonet hadn't saved there butts by running on the ice and made it crack by hacking down on it, dieing in the process….but he did save everybody." Jillian said. "After arriving back at Hadrian's Wall they fight the remaining army of Saxons."

"O fuck…" Lea muttered rubbing her face.

"I agree with you on that one." Jillian said feeling a bit uneasy….what if her cousin was right? What if they couldn't help them?

"I see one option." Lea stated; Lea was feeling little surer of herself.

"And that is?" Jillian asked confused.

"Witchcraft, we have our work cut out for us." Lea stated, if they had one chance of protecting the knights, it was magic.

"Can I help?" Jillian asked smiling; finally her cousin was going to use her tricks! It was about bloody time.

"Rocks, get me rocks. One for each knight." Lea said closing her eyes and trying to remember something.

"Rocks?" Jillian asked; what the fuck could her cousin do with rocks?

"I'm putting a protection spell on them." Lea said; this was the most efficient form of protection she knew.

"You're the boss, I mean witch." Jillian said trying to find a good name for her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, stop japing and start running!" Lea stated falling on a chair, she looked very thoughtful.

"Yep witch." Jillian said smilingly running off.

After about ten minutes she returned with the stones Lea requested. Jillian had been very picky in her choice of stones; each stone fitted the knights' personality….or so she thought.

"Seven stones, witchy." Jillian smiled dropping the stones on the table.

"Okay, I think I remember how it goes." Lea said obviously concentrating.

"That's good." Jillian said encouraging her cousin.

"Okay let's get started." Lea said; she was neatly putting the stones in a row in front of her. "Stones evil you shall deny, send it the earth and sky, send it to the flame and sea, stones of power protect them." She chanted, seven times she repeated it…

"Wow that was cool." Jillian said looking at the stones with wide-eyes. "It looked like the stones flickered every time you said it."

"Yeah, yeah. Where did Dagonet die again?" Lea asked grabbing a black stone.

"On the ice, and that's not Dagonet's stone that's Tristan's." Jillian replied pulling the stone from Lea's hands.

"You put to much thought in this." Lea said frowning.

"Well, I figured the stone needed to fit the knight." Jillian said smiling sheepishly.

"Okay Einstein, which is Dagonet's?" Lea asked sighing.

"This one." Jillian smiled handing her cousin a greyish cold stone.

"Okay, who was the archangel of water?" Lea asked herself while closing her eyes.

"Poseidon?" Jillian said trying to help. But as soon as she said it she knew she had said something stupid.

"That is a Greek god, not an archangel." Lea said correcting her cousin her eyes where still closed. "It was Gabriel."

"Gabriel, as in the angel?" Jillian asked a bit confused, since when did the Christian church has anything to do with the Wicca stuff her cousin was so into?

"No, as in the archangel of water." Lea said smiling at her cousin's confusedness.

"O yeah, you mix stuff threw each other don't you?" Jillian asked/stated.

"Yes: Witchcraft, tarot, paganism, and so on." Lea explained.

"I knew it!" Jillian called out smiling.

"Gabriel lord of waters, listened to your daughter. Protect the knight Dagonet, from an icy death. Blessed be, great angel of the sea." Lea mumbled placing her fingers on the stone.

"And that helps?" Jillian asked lifting her eyebrows.

"Let's hope so." Lea said picking up the stone. "Do you think we can get them in there packs?"

"Is my name Jillian." Jillian said with a stubborn security.

"I assume so, so let's see what else we can do." Lea muttered closing her eyes again in concentration. "Can you score us some ink?"

"Well duh…" Jillian smirked.

"Than what are you waiting for? Get me some ink!" Lea said smilingly opening her eyes.

"I'll be back!" She replied sprinting out of the house.

"Wacko." Lea muttered studying the stones her cousin had collected. They where all different in colour and shape…after a while Jillian came walking in the room.

"I'm back!" Jillian said; she had a father and a bottle of ink in her hands.

"So soon? Where did you find it?" Lea asked grabbing the bottle of ink and the feather.

"Don't ask." Jillian grinned.

"You didn't have sex with somebody did you?" Lea asked semi-serious.

"In so little time? I don't think so." Jillian said falling into the chair across from her cousin. "What do you need the ink for?"

"Too draw a fish on the stones." Lea answered studying the feather; well you can't blame here how many people in the 21st century write with feathers?!

"You lost it didn't you?" Jillian joked; well drawing fish isn't the normalised thing for an eighteen year old to do now is it? Jillian believe it or not is a year older than her cousin, though she doesn't show it now does she.

"The fish is a symbol of victory over death." Lea said while with a large amount of concentration drawing a fish.

"Ooooo…." Jillian mumbled.

They didn't talk until Lea was finished. It looked pretty goofy but hey, if it was necessary to save the knights their butts….it was okay.

"So what are we doing now?" Jillian asked; the whole preparing thingy had only lasted about an hour.

"We're going to try to put these stones in the knights their bags or something like that." Lea answered handing her a few stones.

"Well what ya waiting for than?!" Jillian mumbled sprinting out of the house closely fallows by Lea.

"Stop running you cow!" Lea called after a few seconds.

Jillian immediately stopped and gave her cousin a questioning expression.

"I know you're a total nutcase but these people don't know yet, so lets not let them find out shall we." Lea stated.

"So not funny" Jillian said; she couldn't help it that she was hyper like a mouse on cocaine. But this stuff was so exiting, they where in the dark ages helping Arthur and his knights!

"Great." Lea mumbled walking off into a very abandoned part of the building complex (?)

"It's creepy out here isn't it?" Jillian said looking around.

Suddenly Lea stopped walking and looked around with wide-eyes.

"What's wrong Lea?" Jillian asked panicking.

"Did you hear that?" Lea asked looking frightened…or as frightened as she could be…

"Cous, you're loosing it." Jillian stated smirking. For once she wasn't the loony bin!

But than she heard it too, a moan of some from around a corner…a very dark corner.

"Okay now I heard it too, what the fuck was that?!" Jillian asked grabbing her cousin's arm.

"I don't know," -Lea answered frowning- "but it came from over there." She added pointing at the really dark corner.

"Don't go there please!" Jillian said looking like she wanted to run away.

But too late, her cousin was already walking towards the source of the noise…and she popped her head around the corner. And what did she see? A drunken Galahad with a cut on his forehead, he was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry Jillian it's just Galahad." Lea called to her cousin.

Jillian immediately walked towards her cousin and Galahad.

"Jesus, what's his problem?" She asked studying the knight on the floor.

"He's completely wasted." Lea stated grinning slightly.

"What?!" The drunken Galahad asked.

"You're drunk." Jillian said to him. She was obviously amused.

"Like hell I am." Galahad said looking very drowsy.

"O yeah than what's my name?" Lea asked sceptically raising an eyebrow.

Galahad seemed to think a little, before he gave an absolutely ridicules answer.

"Love." He answered smacking Lea on the bum….

Lea looked furious and well ready to kill….

"If you weren't drunk you would be so dead!" Lea said looking red like a tomato…she was giving Galahad a looked that would make Jillian run….so if looks could kill, dead Galahad.

"What do we do with him?" Jillian said giggling.

"We can't leave him here, he is completely wasted." Lea said observing the drunken knight. "And we sure as hell can't carry him."

"Why not?" Jillian asked clutching her stomach; the giggling was really hurting now.

"He is too heavy….Get Gawain will ya?" Lea said still glaring at the drunken guy, who didn't have a clue of what was happening….

"Why me?" Jillian protested; she wasn't the messenger girl!

"I can beat mister loose hands to a pulp in his drunken state, you can't." Lea explained still glaring at the happily smirking Galahad.

"Okay, I'll go get Gawain." Jillian said running off again.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Galahad asked Lea.

"One more word out of you and you will be a eunuch." Lea stated flatly, and at this point, even a drunken Galahad got it! He looked at the floor with wide eyes.

A few minutes later Jillian came walking towards them with an amused smile on her face and a half dressed Gawain…the half dressed Gawain disturbed Lea a bit, just a little bit.

"Where did you two come from?" Lea asked the two people who were walking towards her, well especially Gawain.

"From my room, and this should better be worth it." Gawain mumbled.

"He was having female company when I barged in." Jillian stated smirking happily. "I saw parts of him I didn't plan on seeing." She added.

Gawain gave her a glare.

"Oooo…" Lea said. "Gawain carry Galahad to his room will ya, he is as drunk as a bottle of wine."

"Stupid ass." Gawain mumbled throwing his drunken friend over his shoulder. "Remind me that as soon as your hangover is gone we put you on a diet." He added.

"Need some help?" Jillian asked helpfully.

Lea rolled her eyes at her cousin's stupidity! They had work to do!

"That would be helpful." Gawain answered walking off/stumbling off. Galahad wasn't as light as he looked now was he?!

The girls accompanied Gawain on his mission (?) to Galahads room, a few times they had to prevent that Gawain and Galahad fell of the stairs.(Galahad didn't want to hold still.) After finally arriving in the knight Galahads room, Gawain threw his friend roughly on the bed.

"I told him once, I told him twice, I TOLD HIM A MILLION TIMES! Keep your paws off of the honey beverage you can't handle it! But does he listen?! NO!" Gawain yelled ranting on against his younger friend who gave a small moan of pain.

"Gawain lay off, he is totally wasted." Lea said shooting Galahad a glare. She was still pissed off by the whole "smacking on the bottom" thingy.

"Yes Gawain, lay off of me." Galahad said happily drunk.

"Okay better not give that a second thought." Lea mumbled…dirty mind, well that's what you get for living with Jillian for so long.

"We should keep an eye on that guy." Jillian stated.

"Yeah god knows what he might do." Lea added.

"Or what he has already done." Gawain said motioning towards the cut on Galahads forehead.

"Let's take shifts in watching him." Jillian suggested.

_**T.B.C**_

_**What ya think????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**_

__

__

_**Pleas review will ya??????????????????????????????????????????????????????**_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	8. Hangover and fortune telling

_**Hehehe, The bitch is back…neah just kidding I ain't that bitchy. But again I'm back, I've been out of it for a looooong time and I'm not sure if I got the humour back but anyway, this chap isn't supposed to be very funny I guess, but I'll be trying to make the next funnier again. I'm kinda worrying I lost my touch on writing.**_

_**Hangover and fortune telling.**_

"Rise and shine you little alcoholic!" Jillian shouted while poking Galahad in the shoulder.

His reply…A pain filled moan.

"Stop being such a baby!" Jillian announced while polling the blanket off of him.

"I agree with my cous, I just wanna add that all men are baby's." Lea stated she was leaning against the wall opposite of Galahad's bed.

"I didn't do anything!" Gawain said looking a bit outraged.

"You were whining all night about Jillian's interruption of you and your whore." Lea said rolling her eyes in irritation.

"I don't whine and she wasn't a whore." Gawain said defending himself.

"Yeah right and my cousin is the new Einstein." Lea muttered.

"Who's Einstein?" Gawain asked confused.

"Euhh…never mind." Lea said embarrassed by herself normally it was Jillian who almost ruined their cover.

"Can you two keep it down, I'm dieing here." Galahad moaned.

"Aww poor dude." Jillian stated sympathetically. She knew well enough how much a freakin' hangover hurts!

"It's his own fuckin fault, nobody told him to get wasted." Lea grumbled stubbornly.

"Lea dolly, hunny, sweetie, can you pretty pretty please make your special drinky against hangovers?" Jillian pouted sweetly knowing this would probably make Lea melt a bit.

"No fuckin way." Lea replied ignoring the pout successfully.

"Do it will you this is making me feel bad." Gawain sighed weakened by the pout, yes pouting was Jillian's way of getting whatever she wanted.

"Fine, fine, but if he dare complain or make another sexist remark I have permission to kick his ass." Lea demanded.

"I'll do it for you if you just make her stop!" Gawain stated trying not to look at the still pouting Jillian.

"Fine I'll be back in a moment, try to restrain him from doing something stupid if that's possible." Lea grumbled exiting the room.

"What is she going to do?" Galahad asked rubbing his head.

"She'll fix you up with a drink." Jillian answered dropping the pout much to Gawain's relief.

"Are you sure she won't poison me?" Galahad asked suspicious.

"I can not deny nor guarantee that." She replied in all honesty.

"Your cousin is a dangerous woman no?" Gawain laughed.

"You have no idea." Jillian frowned.

Sorta disturbing Gawain who had just been joking.

"I was kidding you know." He said after a long silence.

"I wasn't." Jillian grinned devilishly. Sure Lea could be dangerous…or so she thought, she did know her cous wasn't big on violence, but she probably could kick some butt.

Suddenly the door flew open and Lea stepped in carrying a goblet.

"Drink this." She ordered handing Galahad the goblet.

Galahad however looked sceptic.

"What is this?"

"You don't wanna know. It's pretty disgusting." Lea stated giving him a look that said: drink, stop whining and leave me the fuck alone.

"Drink it Galahad." Gawain ordered backing Lea up.

Galahad obeyed still sceptic and pulled a disgusting face after drinking the goblet empty.

"That tastes terrible!" He announced.

"Everything that makes you better tastes terrible." Jillian stated shrugging. She knew it tasted vile, hell she had often drank Lea's brewings, and this one wasn't by far the most yucky.

"Jill we gotta go…euhm prepare." Lea said noggin her cousin in the ribs.

"What do you mean prepare? Prepare for what? If anyone has to prepare it's the two of us." Gawain said suspiciously.

"That lord knight is none of your fucking businesses." Lea stated seriously while dragging Jillian out of the room leaving a quite astonished Gawain.

"Prepare for what?" Jillian asked frowning after Lea closed the door to Galahad's chambers.

"You wanna save their behinds remember!" Lea grumbled pulling Jillian off with her.

"Yeah, so?"

"We gotta convince Arthur to let us tag along."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"I'll improvise." Lea shrugged.

The girls kept quite all the way to Vanora's house were they had left their normal clothes. They had just put them on when Vanora entered the room carrying her youngest.

"Where are you two going?" She asked frowning, she had probably just crawled out of her bed to feed the youngest or something.

"It's hard to explain but we have to help the knights or something terrible might happen." Jillian answered.

Vanora frowned and seemed to think about it for a little while before finally saying: "You can't go in just that, you'll freeze your asses off. I'll give you two a cloak."

Jillian and Lea smiled at each other while Vanora exited the room for a moment before returning again with two black cloaks.

"Their practically brand new. They'll keep you warm enough." She smiled handing both girls a cloak.

"Thanks Vanora." Lea smiled gratefully while putting on the long black cloak.

"No, thank you. Now go, before they're off without you." She said with a smile.

The girls nodded before running off. Much to their luck they ran into Arthur who was just about to leave to the stables.

"Arthur!" Lea said grabbing his attention.

"Ladies." Arthur said politely. "Why are you up so early?"

"We're coming with you." Jillian stated rather bluntly.

Arthur just frowned disapprovingly.

"Arthur don't ask how but we can see the future and know your pasts," Lea stated not truly lying, hell she wasn't lying at all. They were from the future! And Jillian had seen the movie and the extended DVD she was practically an expert on them "I know we sound crazy, but we really can and you have to let us come with you or else…"

Arthur just looked at them…like they belonged in the loony bin…if he knew what a loony bin was that is. Lea knew this was the timing to tell him something she knew of him, she had read the legend when she was younger and knew she had something on him that would convince him.

"Does Camelot ring a bell?" She questioned hopping he was already thinking about his future work.

"How do you…" Arthur started confused and shocked.

"Do you remember when you first saw Lancelot? You had made a clay image of Pelagius that day, which you wanted to give it to him but he told you to hold on to it." Jillian stated (this time with the perfect timing) She had just convinced him of their right more.

"What sorcery is this." Arthur stated. He looked like he actually was believing them…Well can't blame him, he didn't know that there were books and movies about him…hell he didn't have a fuckin' clue what movies were.

"No sorcery, just knowledge, you could say god send us." Jillian said biting her lip.

Arthur seemed to think on it before nodding. "Fine you have my permission to come with us. But I can not guarantee your safety."

"You don't have to we're big girls, we can take care of ourselves." Lea stated as the feminist in her got full control.

He smiled and motioned them to follow him to the stables.

_**T.B.C**_

_**That sucked right? Well I've been out of it for a pretty long time and I'm attempting to get my grove back if you get my drift… Anyway toodles, I'll be updating again! **_

_**-xxxx-**_

_**Jojo**_


	9. The Beginning of the Presumed End

I'm back...FOR REAL this time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and believed in my comeback :p

**The Beginning of the Presumed End. **

****

"Cool medieval horse houses." Jillian whispered to her cousin as they followed Arthur into the rather large building.

"Stables Jillian, stables." Lea stated rolling her eyes. But soon her eyes were preoccupied with something a bit more interesting; Dagonet had just intentionally bumped into that funky dude, you know the old one…big on the Christian church…the one Jillian said was the evil one…GERMANIUS! Bishop Germanius!

Jillian had seen it to judging by her giggles. Germanius noticed as well and shot the girl a very very evil look…you know the; you-kicked-my-puppy-fear-my-vengence-mwhahaha-look.

Well let's just say it was menacing enough to cause Jillian to shut her trap, and she was used to Lea's drop dead looks, so that's saying something.

And now, now there was this sinister uncomfortable silence and the girls just stood there completely useless as everyone went about their business.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton..." Germanius stated looking around for that suck-up dude who just walked in. "Horton will accompany you with your quest."

"Oh brother I have to deal with mister I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass too?" Lea whispered to her cousin.

"Be nice! He's not that bad." Jillian mumbled back trying to keep as low profile as possible to avoid another death glare.

Meanwhile Arthur didn't look the least bit impressed, he looked indifferent to be honest. "Jols, find him a horse." He said turning to his trusted servant. "For the girls too."

"What!" Gawain stated dropping the knife he was polishing.

"I second that." Galahad stated his gaze fixed on Lea looking a bit horrified. He really didn't like her now did he? Wonder why….NOT!

"Arthur, I know you might want the company of women but-" Germanius started.

"Do I look like a slut to you bishop?" Lea spat out unable to hold her tongue. "For your information God is MY homeboy! He listens to me."

"Homeboy?" Galahad repeated but he was simply ignored.

"You should show me some respect girl." Germanius said threw his teeth advancing on the girl.

"Why should I respect the church of madness ruled by a pope who can't even wipe his own ass let alone understand the words of God." Lea stated hiding the fact she was a teeny tiny bit intimidated now.

"Enough!" Arthur announced his voice rose for once. "No more bickering. The ladies Lea and Jillian will be accompanying me and my men Germanius; I have faith in their talents."

Germanius face went dark before he turned away and stormed out of the stables. Leaving the company in complete and utter silence that was until Bors started laughing loudly.

"The look on that pompous bastard's face!" He said between laughs there were tears leaking from his eyes. "Gods girl I love ya! That was worth the whole fifteen years!"

"That's a bit overdone but highly amusing nonetheless." Dagonet stated smiling warmly.

"Lea," Jillian whispered as soon as the knights turned their attention back to their chores. "You were practically pissing your pants weren't you?"

"You have no idea." Lea said with a sigh closing her eyes as if in pain.

Hms, Lea WASN'T as fearless as she pretended to be.

**(Latter on that day)**

"I don't like horses." Lea mumbled as she tried to steady the animal.

"Sweetie, we followed horseback riding lessons for years." Jillian said as she patted her horse affectionately.

"You tricked me into following them."

"Guilty as charged." Jillian said smiling angelically but was noticeably starring off into a completely different direction.

"What are you looking at?" Lea muttered more to herself than to her cousin as she tried to follow Jillian's gaze.

It didn't take her long to locate the source of Jillian's 'affection'; Lancelot's back.

"Oh fucking hell Jillian, stop staring at Lancelot's ass!"

"What I can't see a lot of it! He's riding! And I'm just admiring the view!" Jillian said blushing scarlet.

"Admiring the view." Lea snorted before a shiver went up her back. "I feel like I'm being watched."

"We are." Jillian said in an all knowing fashion.

"Those forest people?"

"Yep."

And just as Jillian said the simple world Tristan could be heard announcing Woads were tracking them. Almost instinctively Dagonet and Gawain manoeuvred their horses next to the girls. Like they needed protection, Jillian knew the whole damn movie by heart!

The Woads were everywhere and even though Jillian knew nothing would harm them, she was frightened. Maybe it was because of the horses, they were acting spooked. And then, then the arrows were shoot out blocking their path.

"Back!" Lancelot shouted only to be repeated by Bors.

The girls followed the knights their lead as they tried to find an alternative path through the forest but eventually they were cornered.

"This way!" Arthur shouted.

Again the girls followed the knights just to be lead into another dead end. Just to find Woads who were jabbing up at them with pitchforks and long spears. Civilised people my ass. They reminded Lea of witch hunters and she didn't like witch hunters.

But soon her thoughts were on the knights who drew their weapons after Excalibur, Arthur's truly magnificent and legendary swords was drawn.

Things were looking kinda shifty but than a horn blew in the distance causing the Woads to look around as if frightened.

But one Woad, he pointed an arrow at Arthur's face, it didn't worry the girls though, they knew Arthur would survive the whole damn movie.

"What are you waiting for!" Gawain called as if irritated

But the Woads just lowered their arrows and retreated. "Inish! Devil ghosts!" Dagonet spat.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked confused.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur stated and Jillian simply nodded but nobody noticed her though. They were a bit preoccupied with the whole retreating Woads ordeal.

"I though Merlin was a good guy what the fuck is he doing annoying these guys?" Lea asked not minding the knights who started to move again obviously not wanting to waste any time.

"Duh Lea, they're on the Roman side Merlin is Briton!"

"We're not on the Roman side." Galahad said meddling in the conversation.

"You know eavesdropping is impolite." Jillian stated dryly.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" Galahad said looking a bit insulted. "And don't you start with me too!"

"Eh?"

"I can handle that shrewd of a cousin of yours being mean!" He stated with a nod towards a glaring Lea. "But you're supposed to be the nicer one."

"So I'm the bitch or what?" Lea asked looking at Galahad like she was going to seriously hurt him, while Galahad on the other hand looked like a fish on dry land…

"How are you going to talk your way out of this one my friend?" Gawain asked laughingly as he rode past them. "Nothing is more dangerous than an angered woman."

**TBC**

**And SOON this time! I promise!**


	10. The Action part one

Tada promised I'd update soon this time!

Action Time, Part One

"This place sucks." Lea muttered as rain continued to fall down, it kind of felt like a bucket was being poured out over her head.

So now she was freezing, shaking and annoyed…bad combo.

"Sucks?" Lancelot repeated frowning.

"An other word for terrible." Jillian explained scooting a bit closer to her cousin. She really couldn't understand how these guys hadn't died of pneumonia yet.

"I can't wait to leave this island." Gawain groaned. "If it's not raining, it's snowing, if it's not snowing it's foggy,-"

"And that's the summer." Lancelot joked.

"The rain is good." Bors stated. "Washes all the blood away."

"Doesn't help the smell though." Dagonet added causing Lea to laugh a little to her Dagonet's dry humour was pretty funny. Dagonet just glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"Hey Bors," Lancelot started. "You intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home?"

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision by getting killed."

Gawain started laughing, Lancelot simply smiled. But the look on Galahad's face betrayed he didn't think it was funny. Lea had figured out the guy's only mission in life was to go home and live in peace, although it didn't really fit his character. He was far too hot tempered to become a farmer or something; he'd probably have a fit if someone accidentally stepped on his corn or something. Or if his chickens wouldn't lay eggs he'd probably shout at them...Nope he really wasn't farmer material.

"Dagonet." Bors said leaning over to the taller man. "She wants to get married, give the children names." He said in a "can-you-believe-it" kind off way.

"Women." Tristan said meddling in the conversation while sheathing his sword. "The children already have names, don't they?"

"What's wrong with women Tristan? Is it that bad that they're harder to tame than hawks?" Lea said looking a bit insulted by the annoyed use of "women". But Jillian soon shut her up by pinching her in the arm.

"Just Gilly." Bors said ignoring Lea's protest. "It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting…I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot said rather comically.

"Numbers? He doesn't even name his kids?" Lea mumbled wide-eyed to her cousin as the knights laughed.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children." Bors said sounding pensive.

"You'd miss them too much." Dagonet said with half a smile.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me…especially number three…he's a good fighter!"

"That's because he's mine." Lancelot said grinning smugly.

Gawain fell into fits of laughter and it looked like he was about to chock on his laughs.

"What is it with these guys and crude humour? I mean c'mon! Lancelot if you're really the father of one of Bors his kids come out and say it!" Lea said rolling her eyes.

"I just did."

"You know what I mean!"

The two of them argued as Bors; 'went out for a piss' as he so charmingly put it.

"No I don't." Lancelot said with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Lea just grumbled and mumbled something that sounded like: Next time I see Vanora I'm asking.

* * *

(An hour or so latter) 

When it finally stopped raining they decided to go to bed…although that was relatively speaking seeing they had no beds. But Jillian, having a good idea for once, put the extra cloak Vanora had given them on the soaked ground so they didn't have to sleep sitting up. She folded her own cloak so they had a pillow (or something to resemble one) and Lea's was used as a blanket. It just about worked if they snuggled up real close, what they were planning to do anyway because it was freaking cold.

The knights were already snoring peacefully (accept Tristan who had offered to stand guard). The girls on the other hand were still awake not used to this way of sleeping, and they hadn't the faintest clue how these guys could live like this.

"Lea you still up?" Jillian whispered hoping Tristan, who was standing about ten feet from them, wouldn't hear.

"What do you think?" Lea mumbled staring up at the roof of the forest that was made of branches and leaves.

"Dagonet is going to die the day after tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"The ice thing, it's happening soon."

"No shit?"

"No shit…So any plans?"

"I'm still working on it." Lea sighed. It's pretty hard to come up with a plan while knowing that if the plan doesn't work some dude is going to die.

"So you don't have a clue?"

"I have an idea but I don't know if it will work."

"Are you telling me what your plan is or do I have to beg?" Jillian asked biting her lip.

"Let's just say…you'll see."

"Bitch."

"Are you two going to sleep or am I supposed to listen to you two arguing all night long?" A voice said from besides them. Tristan just HAD to sneak up on them didn't he?

"You sneak!" Jillian announced looking up at the lonesome scout. "You spooked me!"

"Didn't intend to." Tristan stated not looking the slightest bit fazed. "What were you on about?"

"Wow did we make you curious?" Jillian asked staring up at him surprised.

"No."

"Than why do you want to know?"

"To prevent you from doing something foolish." He said dryly.

"You're the only fool here." Lea said looking anywhere but at Tristan.

"Women." Tristan muttered.

"Like you don't think we have a use." Lea said finally looking up at him while sitting up.

He just smirked in reply.

"Oh god you have a Lancelot side." Lea said rolling her eyes.

"You know you brought it on yourself." Jillian said amused.

"Shut up." Lea said a tic occurring in her jaw line.

"But I do wonder is why Arthur a good Christian man whose teachers told him women are so easily corrupted by evil and have no place on a battlefield…why does he allow two young strange women who don't fit into this wretched land to accompany us?" Tristan asked although something in his voice made it sound like a demand. "What land are you from? What is your business with us?"

The girls stared up at the dark knight who seemed to be the only one to question their company. He had figured them out quite well, but than again this was Tristan the lone scout who kept an eye on everyone.

"Our business is our own." Lea snapped.

"Lea! Behave." Jillian ordered but Lea simply ignored her and glared up at Tristan.

"See, women in this land don't speak to men in that order. Wherever you're from it is neither this land nor any other land in the Roman Empire." Tristan said looking at the girls sceptically yet not distrustfully.

"Who are you to question Arthur's faith in us and our abilities?" Lea questioned ignoring the dark man's latest statement.

"I'm not questioning Arthur's faith. I'm simply wondering what your 'fabled' abilities are. Arthur is a good man but maybe a bit too gullible." Tristan said his face blank as usual.

"I know your futures and Lea knows how to save your asses." Jillian intervened not wanting Lea and Tristan to have a brawl. She unlike her cousin was very aware of the fact Tristan would have no problem in shutting Lea up for good especially if her cousin didn't learn how to hold her tongue. The man wasn't used to being talked to like that and sure as hell wouldn't stand for it all that long, or that was her reasoning.

Tristan simply looked at her blankly. "Meaning?"

"I'm a witch."

"Witch?"

"You know pagan sorcery?" Lea said glaring at the knight. If looks could kill…Tristan would be so dead.

"So you're a sorcerer?" Tristan asked not the leas bit disturbed by this knew fact.

"Yes…You're not angry about that?" Lea asked suspiciously.

"I have seen what Merlin can do; having a sorceress around ourselves isn't that bad of a thing." Tristan stated. "Now go to sleep you two might come in handy in the morning. You'll need your rest." And with that he walked off.

"You know in person that guy is even weirder than in the movie." Jillian whispered frowning.

* * *

(The Next Day)

They had been riding since this freaking morning and the knights seemed to have made this little pact of: Let's fuck with Lea's head and not tell her when the fuck we're going to be there!

And the horse, that horse of Satan! Seriously the horse was evil! When she said left the horse went right, if she said turn the horse simply pranced on into the freaking bushes! In chronological order Gawain, Dagonet, Lancelot and even Arthur him bloody self had retrieved her and that mad horse! And to top it of they were going at a slow pace, the horses were simply walking, which of course prolonged Lea's suffering.

She was hating Jillian more and more each second for putting that stupid poster under her bed. The horses in this universe/time/century whatever were pure evil!

"My ass hurts." Lea muttered to Jillian looking more than a tad annoyed.

"Want me to take a look at it?" Lancelot called back to them, he and Arthur were riding in front of them but behind Dagonet, Bors and Tristan.

"You'll have to knock me out first." She retorted through gritted teeth. "Dirty old man."

There would have been an insult competition, but Lancelot hadn't heard Lea's sweet little words. She was such an angel wasn't he?

"You know I'm started to agree with you." Jillian mumbled making a painful face. "Are we there yet!"

"No." Galahad stated sounding annoyed. Although they couldn't see his face, he was riding behind them; the girls figured he was making his 'nasty' face at them.

"Don't lie to them." Tristan stated suddenly. "There's a clearing up ahead. We'll be there soon and you'll be able to tend to your pains."

That was a very un-Tristan thing to say no?

"I bet ya'd like to tend to their pains eh?" Bors said amused.

"I'll leave the healing to Dagonet; I fear my methods of healing are a bit to tough on frail women." Tristan stated absently. Didn't he get Bors his slightly suggesting comment, was he simply ignoring it or was he just playing along?

"That sounded shifty didn't it?" Jillian said frowning as the knights laughed it up.

"I thought that guy was a bloke of ice?"

"My thoughts exactly." Jillian stated. "The only thing that gets his affection is the bird and his precious apples."

"Apples?"

"Haven't you noticed? That man has an apple…fetish! He's always eating apples."

"Can you two stop analysing Tristan?" Galahad's annoyed voice called out to them.

"Jealous we're not talking about you Sugar?" Jillian called back to them.

Judging by Gawain's fit of laughter; Galahad was looking a bit uneasy.

"I know you want me." Jillian joked.

"Girl stop it the poor boy is scandalized." Gawain laughed.

"I saw that boy flirt shamelessly, I'm pretty sure he's used to more than a bit of teasing." Jillian stated.

"Yeah I'm sure he's a real whore." Lea added.

"Say Galahad what's the current price for a night?" Jillian laughed.

"You two stop it I think they're going to fall of their horse." Dagonet said sounding amused.

"Yes, Gawain from laughing Galahad from pure shock." Lancelot chuckled. "And Jillian my dear I'll service you for free."

"Oh brother." Lea muttered rolling her eyes while Jillian blushed a bright scarlet colour.

"We're there." Tristan said suddenly. Because of all the talking neither Lea nor Jillian had noticed they were finally riding into the clearing. In front of them was a large villa with a lot of tiny houses and people working like ants in front of it.

Lea and Jillian were feeling fairly uncomfortable because of all the looks they were getting from the 'serfs'. They were staring at the small company on horse as if they were some sort of Gods. This was awkward to say the least.

When they were about to reach the villa, the gates of the wall surrounding it were closed. Didn't these people WANT help?

"Who are you?" A guard called.

"This is just great." Lea huffed.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatia knights and by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." Arthur called back to the guards.

"Pretty please." Jillian added dryly before putting her hand on her mouth, she obviously hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Lea snickered at her cousin as the gates opened yet she kept an eye on the many people who were know gathered about them, they looked a bit awestruck? Looks like Arthur had groupies and fans.

A short chubby man dressed in a white-cream coloured toga came out accompanied by several men who were dressed for battle.

"Look Jill, bodyguards." Lea snorted rolling her eyes, but she said it quiet enough so only her cousin and maybe an attentive knight would hear.

"It's a wonder you have come!" The man in the toga announced. "Good Jesus! Arthur and his knights!" He moved to pet Galahad's horse but an angry looking Galahad made the animal step back.

Temper, temper, but they couldn't blame him. Jillian actually had to contain herself or she would have shouted: "Go Galahad!" But that really wouldn't have been the wisest thing to do now was it?

"You have fought the Woads; Vile creatures." The toga dude stated.

Lea just couldn't get why for crying out loud the man was making Smalltalk. Hello; army of angry Saxons approaching! Or didn't he know?

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur said not even making an attempt at a polite conversation.

Now this seemed to worry toga dude: "That's impossible!" He stuttered.

Arthur however ignored him and looked around: "Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto!" A lanky dark haired boy with sad eyes stated from on top of the wall, he was standing next to a short pretty woman.

"If that guy's Alecto, than who's chubby?" Lea whispered to her cousin as Alecto and the woman she presumed to be his mother walked down to where the knights and Toga dude and his guys were gathered.

"That's Marius, the bad guy." Jillian answered also in a whisper.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome." Marius said sounding annoyed that Arthur was ignoring him a bit.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot stated rather dryly and tactlessly.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur soon added.

"Then Rome will send an army." Marius said confidently

"They have; us. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur said looking a bit annoyed.

"I refuse to leave." Marius said stubbornly while eyeing Arthur, the knights, and the girls who both really wanted to stick out their tongues and make a rude hand gesture at him but were just about able to restrain themselves.

There was already tension in the air and the current silence was making it worse.

"Go back to work! All of you! Get back to work!" Marius said obviously refusing to look weak in front of his servants.

His 'soldiers' repeat his orders but add a bit of pushing and bossiness.

They knights, and the girls watched the scene with distasted.

"Freaking bullies." Lea muttered but kept quiet after receiving a scolding look from Dagonet. Jillian noted that Dagonet was one of the few people whose looks could shut up the mighty Lea…but than again he had never seen her at her most pissed.

The company watched the scene go on for a little while before a really angry looking Arthur dismounts his horse and approaches Marius who seemed about ready to piss his pants…oh wait his toga.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land." Arthur said threw gritted teeth obviously venting a bit of frustration. "So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself…My Lords"-he added a very sarcastic bow before turning to Marius his wife- "Lady, my knights are hungry."

The woman looked at 'the bully' aka 'toga dude' aka Marius askingly.

"Go." He mutters and the woman walks off.

And right than and there Lea decided that if she was going to stay here she'd make sure feminism and the anti-slavery thing starts a few centuries earlier than they normally would.

But anyway right now she was a bit too preoccupied with the staring competition that was going on between Marius and Arthur. Marius loses, turns his heel, and commands his son to follow him but the boy does no such thing.

"Come let's go." Bors says to Arthur.

But Arthur was a bit too busy gazing at the ill treated serfs. For some reason Lea didn't really get Arthur drew Excalibur soon followed by Bors who caught his drift.

When Lea saw Jillian dismount, Lea followed her lead only her dismount went a little less smoothly and she nearly fell on her ass because the Satan horse wouldn't stop moving around.

"Sir! You're famous!" A skinny man said to Arthur, oh great a fanboy. "You're Arthur aren't you! I'm Ganis, I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly!"

Lea and Jillian tried to keep a low profile as they followed Arthur.

"Are you from Rome?" A man asked an annoyed Bors.

"From Hell." Was the short reply.

"Sir-"Ganis started again but this time Arthur interrupted his rant and pointed with his sword at an old man who was tied up and really didn't look al that healthy.

"Who's that man?"

"He's our village elder." Ganis replied.

"What is his punishment for?" Arthur asked still looking at the old man.

And when no reply came Arthur shouted: "Answer me!"

Sadly enough a large crowd of serfs gathered around, Arthur, Ganis, the old man and the girls who had accidentally worked themselves into the centre of attention.

"He defied our master, Marius." Ganis said. "Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked to keep a little more for ourselves, that's all.  
My arse has been snapping' at the grass, I'm so hungry! You're from Rome! Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God? And that it is a sin to defy him?"

"That's why I'm not a Christian; the people with the power have too much of an ego, they're all send by God jadjadjada…" Lea muttered to Jillian.

Arthur rather untactfully pointed his sword at the crowd of serfs, who were a bit frightened by the whole sword pointing.

"I tell you now, Marius is not of God. And you…all of you…were free from your first breath!" Arthur said before slicing the village elder's chains and by doing so freeing him. "Help this man." Arthur ordered.

But the serfs were a bit apprehensive, well who wouldn't be when controlled by a little dipshit dictator like this Marius guy. He kind of reminded Lea of Napoleon but than stupider, meaner and with much less power.

"Help him!" Arthur ordered shouting this time. There was something in his voice that was just so compelling that a few serfs rushed forward to help the old man to his feet.

"Now hear me," Arthur started. "A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should begin to gather your things and move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us." Arthur turned back to Ganis. "You serve me now, gather these people."

* * *

TBC

Review please, I'm dying to know what you guys think.

I've been out of the game so long I don't know if I still have my "groove"if I don't get reviews againI'll assume you don't like it and I'll rethink writing.

XXX


	11. A bit of Action but More Knight Annoying

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a computer and the two annoying girls in the story and oh some other stuff I'm too lazy to tell you about.**

**Well this is a long chapter…and I mean long it's like 13 pages in Word and about 5300 words…that's pretty long no? But enjoy none the less! **

**-**

**A bit of Action but More Knight Annoying **

**-**

Jillian felt completely and utterly useless and probably looked like some prissy damsel in distress; just standing around fumbling with her fingers while everybody around her was busy busy busy. But then again A) She would just get in everyone's way, and B) She was waiting for the mojo to happen.

Arthur was going to break into the thingy, he'll find Guinevere who Lea will so hate and Lucian the cute kid Lea will love then they have this ride where Lea and Guinevere will probably have a brawl and then at the camping site the whole Lancelot watching Gwenny debacle which she was so going to prevent. That night Arthur was going to meet Merlin and then the morning after Dagonet was going to die if Lea wasn't going to move her ass and do something about it.

Thinking of the witch, where was she? She disappeared half an hour ago when Jillian had been bird watching…well to be honest she was Lancelot watching but that's not the point.

"You! Servant girl!" Some soldier dude shouted, was that directed at her?

"Eh?"

"Are you too pretty to work or what?" Some bulky henchmen of Marius said walking up to her looking not too pleased.

"Too smart actually." Jillian blabbed out. "Besides I'm with Arthur, so don't you servant girl me."

"A servant is a servant and a woman is a woman so get to work!" The man said looking a mix of frustrated and furious.

"If my cousin heard you say something like that, she'd have your ass served on a platter." Jillian said annoyed with the man's ignorance.

"Keep quiet and obey me!" The man shouted into her face, and she had two words for him: breath mint.

"Dude, stop venting your frustration out on me! Is your wife not giving you any or something? If she isn't I can't blame her now fuck off before I shout rape and murder." Jillian said knowing fairly well she should be keeping her trap shut.

And just when the guy was going to yell probably every profanity he knew, or probably harm her, good old Dagonet showed up.

"Is there a problem?" He asked eyeing the guard.

"The girl needs to be learned how to hold her tongue." The guard grunted angrily.

"Not by you." Dagonet stated. "She's in Arthur's protection which means she is in my protection. If you so much as lay a finger on her you will meet your God sooner than you expected to."

"Go Dagonet!" Jillian said, she really couldn't help herself, as the soldier hurried off.

"I suppose that means something positive?"

"What did you think?"

Dagonet just shook his head amused and walked off to busy himself with something or another.

Jillian sighed, why did the best dudes always die first? It's so not fair! She looked around and spotted Arthur knowing if she wanted to be in the centre of the mojo she had to stick with him, she walked up to him.

"Lady Jillian," He said with a polite node while dismounting his horse.

"Let me guess, waiting for Tristan?"

"You truly are gifted." Arthur said smiling at the younger woman.

"You'd better know it."

"Tell me, who send you and your cousin?" Arthur asked looking at her intently.

"Let's just say it was God's work with a little help from Lea and me."

"Where are you from?"

"Let's just say a land where everyone has the same rights, and all are free." Jillian said she just loved how mystical her voice sounded almost like Tristan…that's so cool!

Hey speak of the devil there comes the dude now…who's that on his horse? Isn't that…

"LEA!" She called out. "W.T.F!"

"W t f?" Arthur repeated frowning.

"What, the, fuck," Jillian explained sheepishly. "Believe me you don't want to know what that means; I think it's a sin."

Meanwhile Tristan had rode up to him; sitting behind him on the horse was a very annoyed Lea who was clutching to something that looked like a bag. You could tell that she was extremely pissed of by the tic in her jaw line; she always got that when irritated.

"They have flanked us to the east; they're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape." Tristan stated out of breath seemingly oblivious to the fact Lea was sitting behind him looking not too pleased. "They'll be here before nightfall."

"How many?" Arthur asked frowning.

"An entire army."

Arthur sighed: "And the only way out is to the south?"

The apparently not so lone scouts shook his head: "East, there's a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we'll have to cross behind the Saxon lines, if that's the road we shall take." He finally caught his breath while he looked at the packing serfs. "Arthur, who are these people?"

"They're coming with us." Arthur replied shortly.

"Then we'll never make it." Tristan stated not worried but more matter-of-factly.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Lea muttered. "And will someone please get me off of here!"

Tristan sighed and dismounted and roughly but not too roughly pulled her off of the horse.

"Don't you manhandle me!" Lea snarled when she was finally on the ground.

"You're never pleased are you?" Tristan questioned looking at her blankly.

"Lea!" Jillian said before Lea could even open her mouth.

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you were going to!"

Tristan turned to Arthur and muttered something that sounded like; women.

"Tristan, what were you doing with Lea?" Arthur asked as he watched Lea and Jillian continue their bickering.

"I found her in the forest on my way back here, she was lost."

"I wasn't lost!" Lea stated forgetting about her argument with Jillian and yet again concentrating fully on the darkest knight.

"Well of course not. You simply couldn't find your way back, that's all." Tristan said, was that a note of sarcasm in his voice? Jeez Lea really was bringing out a different side of Tristan; the annoyable side.

"I was picking herbs to save -" Lea was just about to spill the beans but luckily Jillian had the reflex to put a hand on her cousin's mouth.

"Yes Tristan you're completely right, thank you for saving my; oh so bad tempered cousin, from a certain death by Saxon hand." Jillian said while Lea looked absolutely furious. "She's forever in your debt. And say Arthur do you know what's in that building over there? The one they're sealing up."

Jillian figured she and Lea were distracting Arthur from what he was supposed to do and she sure as hell didn't want to screw up the story and become the stereotype Mary Sue.

"What's that sound?" Lea asked frowning after pushing her cousin's hand away from her mouth.

"Saxon war drums." Tristan replied flatly.

"Wow, what a musical race." Lea grumbled looking a bit spooked though she'd never admit it.

Jillian threw a glance at Arthur who was now advancing on the working monks and drew Excalibur; shit was about to hit the fan. She grabbed Lea's arm and pulled her along to where Arthur was standing and they were closely followed by Tristan.

"Move." He ordered pointing his sword at the guards of Marius.

But they seemingly pretended to be deaf.

"Move." Arthur repeated grabbing his men's attention and causing the knights to ride up to see what the trouble was.

"MOVE!" Arthur said again this time more ordering and less open for reasoning.

"You cannot go in there." A monk meddled. "No one goes in there, this place is forbidden."

"Annoying little man." Jillian muttered that guy had annoyed the fuck out of her during the movie and she just couldn't help herself from saying that.

"What are you doing! Stop this!" Marius called from the distance before walking up to Arthur but the other knights blocked his path.

"Arthur, we have no time for this." Lancelot stated.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked looking a bit frightened. If Lea wasn't so frightened herself, she would probably be making fun of the youngest knight…or so Jillian thought.

"Leave him be, he has all the time of the world don't worry." Jillian said looking up at the other knights looking like the picture of calm.

Arthur nodded to the structure he had been studying: "Dagonet."

Dagonet nodded understanding what Arthur meant and dismounted. He pulled out his axe and started to pound in on the wall with it.

"Remind me not to tick him off." Lea whispered to her cousin looking at the scene with wide-eyes. That guy was as strong as an ox he was tarring that wall down with brute force.

"I don't think you're capable of ticking him off...and that's saying something." Jillian muttered as Dagonet reveals a door.

"Key." Arthur said turning towards one of the guards.

"It's locked…from the inside." The guard said looking a bit awed by Dagonet's demonstration of strength.

Again Arthur nods to Dagonet who again gets the point and kicks the door open.

Arthur entered the building when the girls were about to venture inside Dagonet grabbed each of them by an arm and pointed at himself, then at them and finally at Lancelot before walking into the building himself.

"Translation?" Lea asked with a glance at her cousin while they walked into the building.

"He goes in first, then us and then Lancelot. I think it's a safety measure or something." Jillian stated. "And oh yeah, it's gonna smell really rotten down there."

"How rotten?" Lea asked as they made their way down the stairs

"Like death."

"Magnificent."

"Gawain that was my foot!" Lancelot suddenly shrieked.

"I take it Gawain is accompanying us too in this fieldtrip?" Lea murmured. "Latin? Do you hear that? Someone's speaking in Latin?"

"I know, but what's he saying? You followed Latin in school right?"

"Euh…'Exaudi orationem meam'…is I think: 'listen to my prayer'. And 'in nominee dei' is something along the lines of in name damned all-powerful noblemen…oh and that last part means Holy Spirit!"

"Jeez…no wonder you flunked Latin, you suck." Jillian muttered as they finally walked into the darkened chamber. There Arthur was holding up a torch to a wall just to reveal a dead man hanging by chains.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" A crazy looking guy, Lea figured was he was monk of some sort, asked. But Lancelot simply shoved him out of his way.

"You could have told me this place was literally littered with dead people." Lea said threw gritted teeth.

"The work of your God…Is this how he answers your prayers?" Lancelot meanwhile asked Arthur.

"See if there's still any alive." Arthur ordered making the men spread out, Lea was about to do the same thing but Jillian grabbed her by the arm.

"Not or job, they're supposed to find the living not us." She hissed.

Lea simply nodded and together the girls watched the scene.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" A crazy guy demanded grabbing Lancelot.

Lancelot's simple reply was to stab him in the stomach causing Lea to let out a soft shriek and Jillian to look at the now dead body in disgust. Corpses are so much scarier when they're real.

"There was a man of God!" Another monk said obviously in shock.

"Not my God!" Lancelot said angrily yet matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile Dagonet was busy opening cages after opening yet another he muttered: "This one's dead."

"By the smell, they're all dead." Gawain said, Lea thought it was good to know she wasn't the only one affected by the smell. "And you," Gawain started turning towards the monk who had just spoken to Lancelot. "You even move, you join him." He finished obviously referring to the dead man on the ground.

"Look." Jillian whispered nudging her cousin in the ribs. She nodded towards Dagonet who pulled out a small boy. "That's Lucan."

"You must not fear me." Dagonet practically ordered looking at the boy intently.

"That just a kid!" Lea announced outraged as she walked over to Dagonet and the boy. "What sick twisted bastard puts a kid down here!"

"Lea, calm it." Jillian said trying to gain some control on her cousin while in the background Arthur discovered Guinevere.

"Come." Dagonet ordered/said as he carried the boy out of the building. Lea without even noticing what was going on with the other knights followed him wordlessly, Jillian followed as well but a bit more hesitant she wanted to watch the whole Arthur/Guinevere chemistry!

But she was in luck, the others soon followed behind them.

"Water! Give me some water!" Arthur called as they exited the building.

This sudden outburst caused Lea to finally pay some attention to the other knights, and so for the first time noticing Guinevere who looked about anything but the picture health. But she didn't seem interested in her…at all…no her interest went out to the boy.

Dagonet was currently giving him water while Lea put a comforting hand on the boys back.

Horton, you know, the bishops ass-kisser bended over and studied the boy's arm.

"His arm is broken…And his family?" He asked.

Dagonet simply shock his head and Lea's attention was yet again shifted because of the familiar sound of a sword being sheathed…she knew only one knight who had a habit of doing that; Tristan.

"She's a Woad." He stated glancing at the woman who Arthur was tending to.

"Oh screw you!" Lea stated giving the scout her most killer glance.

"You're lucky he doesn't know what that means." Jillian said giving her cousin an annoyed glance. But she understood Lea's outburst, she couldn't know Tristan didn't mean anything by it but that he was just simply stating a fact.

The relative peace was broken by the Roman pig Marius, his family and a couple of his loser soldiers running up to them.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" He shouted approaching Arthur.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked not hiding his disgust.

"They're all Pagans here!" Marius said furiously. Seriously the pig in a toga was really blowing a hissy fit.

"So are we." Galahad stated aggressively.

"Georgy boy over there is a pagan? Wouldn't have known." Lea muttered eyeing Galahad doubtfully.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them!" Marius said throwing death glares at Gwenny girl who was being comforted by Fulcinia, Marius' wife's, touch.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs." Arthur spat angrily.

"You are a Roman! You understand! And you're a Christian." Marius said shocked almost in disbelief, did he really think Arthur was going to be all; YAY let's torture dude! I mean c'mon!

But then Marius his glance turns to his wife who was still comforting Guinevere; "You! You kept them alive!" And with that he slapped her causing Lea and Jillian to stand up with the intend to jump the mean Roman without really thinking through, it was something that came naturally. But Arthur beat them to the punch…figuratively and literally.

After he knocked his fellow Roman over, Arthur grabbed his sword and points it to Marius his neck causing the idiot Roman's soldiers to come running to his rescue. Like they had a chance!

"No, no stop!" Marius called to them knowing fairly well Arthur would kill him if one of the soldiers made a wrong move. "When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

Arthur just looked at him sternly before grabbing Marius by his toga: "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"I have a better idea let me turn him into a toad and make a soup of him." Lea muttered out loud which really wasn't what she intended to do.

"She can actually do that?" Galahad muttered eyeing Lea suspiciously.

"A gift of god!" A monk said looking at Lea with awe.

"No Satan's my man actually." Lea stated glaringly causing the monk to stare at her with fright, she also earned herself a strange look from Arthur but she simply ignored it.

"I was willing to die with them!" The monk said turning his attention back to Arthur. "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed! Only then can their souls be saved!"

"Then I shall grant his wish." Arthur muttered before turning to his knights. "Wall them back up." He said with a nod towards the monks.

"Oh great he's psycho too." Lea said rolling her eyes earning herself a smack across the head.

* * *

-

**(About half an hour latter)**

-

"Remind me again why we're in here and not riding?" Jillian asked as she boredly watched her cousin and Dagonet fuss over Lucan while Fulcinia busied herself with Guinevere.

"Because; my ass is sore, my arms feel like they're about to fall off and oh yeah I don't like freaking horses especially not when they're send by the devil."

"I thought you liked the devil?"

"By God than."

"So you gave your horse to someone I can get that, but why did you give mine away too!" Jillian asked exaggeratingly.

"Because: I was sick of you ogling Lancelot's ass!" Lea practically shouted causing Fulcinia and Guinevere look at her frowning and Dagonet to give her a questioning look. "Don't give me that look Dagonet."

The brute looking knight just smiled losing the tough guy charade which Lea hadn't bought for one minute by the way especially not after seeing him handle Lucan.

Jillian stared at her cousin flabbergasted her jaw slightly ajar.

"You didn't say that!"

"Yes I did." Lea muttered turning her attention back to Lucan who was currently sleeping. He was tossing and turning because of a feverish dream she figured and she and Dagonet had been trying to calm the frail boy.

"You bitch! And you said it in front of him!" Jillian said, the 'him' obviously referring to Dagonet.

"Like he's going to tell, he's the most decent of the pack if you haven't noticed."

"Sounds like you're infatuated with him." Jillian said smugly causing both Lea and Dagonet to look up at him with weird expressions on their faces.

"Jillian, don't make me walk up to Lancelot and tell him you want to have his bastards." Lea said raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Bitch."

"Rhymes with Witch so I'm cool with that." Lea said with a shrug before something seemed to dawn on her. "Jillian you're a freaking genius!"

"I am?" Jillian asked frowning. "Normally you're calling me the opposite."

"I know so treasure the moment." Lea muttered as she went through the bag she had with her when Tristan had dragged her out of the forest.

"What are you looking for?"

"A present." Lea muttered almost franticly going through her bag.

"When did you get a present?"

"When I was out."

"From who?" Jillian asked confused, who the fuck could her cousin have ran into while wandering about in the forest.

"Some old lady in blue who approached me in the forest."

"Didn't you ever listen when people told you not to accept candy from strangers?" Jillian asked as Lea continued her search.

"I was so flabbergasted she had it I mean it doesn't grow here! She had to have gotten it from Arab traders." Lea rattled on before pulling out little sticks of something that looked like bark.

"What is that Nancy Drew?" Jillian asked frowning.

"Cinnamon!" Lea announced grinning like an idiot. "And we're going to burn it."

"No, no, no we're not torching this thing!" Jillian stated stubbornly. "You almost burned our room down once with those incense thingies of yours!"

"It helps the healing process and sets minds at ease."

Jillian sighed and her gaze shifted to Lucan and Guinevere: "Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. But if you burn this thing down I swear to whoever you worship I'm kicking your ass."

"Like, you are capable of kicking my ass." Lea said rolling her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Guinevere asked her voice cracking but she managed a small smile although she looked in pain. Must be the dislocated fingers Jillian thought but she wasn't going to help her oh no that was Arthur's job she wasn't meddling in their love affair but she sure as hell was going to make sure poor old Lancelot wasn't going to get involved in it.

"No sometimes Lea, the bossy one, loses her temper completely." Dagonet said, his face sure as hell didn't show it but his eyes did give away his amusement. "I think she's threatened all of us at least once…Galahad the most, I think she scares him."

Lea just looked at him dumbfound before saying: "You're supposed to be the nice one!"

"Dagonet, don't taunt the animals." Jillian said trying to keep a straight face. This really wasn't the time or place to joke around but this whole humour thing always occurred after she and Lea have a fight over something or another.

"I'm outing now." Lea muttered before starting to make her way out of the carriage thing.

"What are you going to do now?" Jillian asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going down to hell to see if I can borrow some of my boy's fire." Lea answered dryly.

"Have fun." Jillian said understanding what her cousin meant.

"Well at least I'll be warm." Lea muttered before carefully jumping out of the moving carriage it was moving slow but it was moving none the less. And even though it was moving slowly she still almost ended up falling on her ass jumping; stupid dress, stupid carriage, stupid bad balance! Did she look like she wanted to fall and break her neck!

"What are you doing now?" A voice asked followed by an exaggerated sigh.

Lea turned around to see Galahad halting in front of her; sitting on his horse acting all high and might…as usual.

"Looking for you sunshine." She smiled sweetly.

"Is that again part of your strange humour Jillian warned me about?" Galahad asked narrowing his eyes almost comically.

"Eh…no not really." Lea stated making a note to hurt Jillian…a lot. "I need your help actually." She had remembered it was Galahad who had made the fire last time they had camped out, so she figured he could do it again.

"With what?" Galahad asked suspiciously.

"Making fire."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Literally you pervert I don't want any of your external organs coming near my orifices."

Galahad simply stared at her dumbly before shaking his head.

"Why do you need fire?" He questioned still a bit suspicious.

"To help Dagonet."

"You're not going to set fire to him are you?"

"How would that help him?" Lea asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know you have a twisted logic." Galahad muttered as people kept on moving past them.

"Look it's to help those people they dragged out of that thing."

"I don't know why he bothers; they're not going to make it."

"I don't care what you think as long as you get me some fire." Lea stated.

"What will I get from it?"

"My eternal gratitude." Lea said through gritted teeth.

"You will owe me?"

"I suppose."

"Good I'll help you get your fire, but you'll have to return the favour latter." Galahad said with somewhat of an evil look in the eyes.

"As long as it isn't something sexual." Lea said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't flatter yourself." Galahad said smugly. "Climb on."

"What is it with you people and horses?" Lea muttered before actually doing as he said.

"What is it with you and complaining?" Galahad asked pulling her in front of him.

"I could ask you the same question." Lea said as the horse started moving again much against her will. "How can you keep on sitting on this thing? My ass is still sore from yesterday."

"I'm used to it I guess." Galahad chuckled. "I've never heard a woman speak as openly as you and your cousin do, not even Vanora, you two speak like-"

"You?"

"Well yes, hasn't that gotten you into trouble?"

"More times then I care to remember." Lea stated as they slowly made their way to the front of the 'train' of people. "So where are we going?"

"Nowhere, and do you need just fire or a torch. And stop wiggling about." Galahad ordered as they reached the back of the carriage Lea had jumped out earlier.

"I thought you were going to get fire?" Jillian stated sticking her head out of the vehicle.

"I am." Lea stated glaring at her brown haired cousin.

"Looks to me like you're cuddling up to Galahad." Jillian smirked.

"I'm not cuddling up to Galahad!"

"No need to shout, I know you were starving for some affection I just didn't know Galahad was the one you wanted to give it to you."

"The only thing I want from Galahad is fire and literally not figuratively!" Lea said looking fairly irritated let rephrase that she looked about ready to hurl herself at her chatty cousin.

"Yeah right, give in hunny you want him."

"No I don't, just because you're sexually frustrated because you can't get into Lancelot pants doesn't mean I am little miss Prada!"

"Stop calling me that!" Jillian retorted turning red. "And I am not sexually frustrated!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Galahad asked looking at the sky in a wistful way. He looked like he'd rather be in combat then in the company of the two chatterboxes.

"No!" The cousins said in union.

"Okay now I'm sick of it!" Galahad said all the withheld frustrations he had with the girls coming out at once. "If it wasn't that Arthur thought you had your use I would have long ago tied the two of you to a tree! You're always fighting each other or making comments about something or another you don't like! Now are you finally going to keep quiet!"

"Look Galahad I understand you're frustration but-" Jillian started before Lea rudely interrupted.

"Look knight dude keep your weird bondage fantasies to yourself and look who's talking you're always in a freaking bad mood! You're constantly whining about how you want to go home and you've been suspicious of us since day one if you keep the negative vibes to yourself I'll behave as well get it?"

Galahad just looked at the girl sitting in front of him for a little while before bursting out into laughter.

"Was it something I said?" Lea asked as the young knight fell into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know, but to him it sure as hell sounded funny." Jillian said laughing a little herself. "Or you drove him insane. I'm guessing the latter by the looks of him."

* * *

-

_**(A little while latter)**_

_-_

Jillian sighed; she was so freaking bored things had been so slow after the whole fire fiasco. You see when Galahad had finally gotten a grip, not really knowing himself what exactly was so funny, he had given Lea her fire. He had given her a torch and brought her back to the carriage or caravan whatever. And so Lea had burned her cinnamon, it was all dandy and nice until, when she was almost done, she accidentally burned the palm of her hand a little. So Dagonet had yet another patient to tend to even though Lea had insured them it was nothing; just a superficial second degree burn (as if Dagonet knew what a superficial second degree burn was).

But anyway according to Lea the burn had been worth it, and even though Jillian hated to admit it she had felt oddly revived by it, Guinevere had finally stopped shacking and Lucan fell into a more peaceful slumber.

Speaking of slumber, guess who was sleeping as well! Lea of course that's why Jillian was so effing bored! Lea was sleeping sitting up with Lucan's head laying on her lap, if you didn't know any better you'd say she was actually a sweet girl.

So why wasn't she talking to the others? Well Dagonet wasn't exactly brilliant conversation he seemed a bit preoccupied with watching Lucan and Lea like a Great Dane. Come to think about it…he did kind off act like a Great Dane didn't he? He was a real gentile giant, just like the dog and he sure as hell was as loyal as one.

And Guinevere and Fulcinia seemed to be trying to sleep themselves. She was really hoping Arthur would come in soon so she could witness some Arthur and Guinevere romance.

Come to think about it maybe it's a good thing Lea's asleep she would probably meddle in their business by saying something completely evil like she always did.

And as if summand by Jillian's thoughts Arthur entered the caravan and nodded at her curtly as if to acknowledge her presence.

"Arthur." Dagonet said looking up at his commander, although he seemed more a friend than anything else.

"How is he?" Arthur asked nodding to Lucan.

"He burns, brave boy." Dagonet murmured sadly.

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked referring to Lea.

"She burned her hand, she claims it doesn't hurt. She fell asleep some time ago." Dagonet explained. "She is fairly good at healing though…as long as she doesn't have to work with fire she is well."

"Jillian," Arthur addressed the less aggressive girl. "Your cousin, what goes on in her head?"

"I wish I knew." Jillian said almost wistfully. "Believe me I don't even have her completely figured out…why are you asking?"

"I'm not used to such…unpredictable people, even Tristan is predictable to some extend."

"She's unpredictable because she's insane but don't worry she's not going to stab you in the back…I hope." Jillian stated noticing how his eyes were darting over Guinevere who was sitting near the sleeping Fulcinia.

Arthur just smiled weakly before approaching Guinevere; her eyes move over him suspiciously but she greets him, though a bit apprehensive.

Jillian watched them discreetly as Arthur's eyes fell on Guinevere's wrapped hand and she knew what was going to come next and really didn't like what was coming next because…nothing makes a more chilling sound than something dislocated that's being pushed back into place. That distinct cracking sound is just horrible…

Jillian visibly cringed when Arthur unwrapped Guinevere's temporarily mutilated hand she had HATED this scene!

"Some of your fingers are out of place. I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again." Arthur said slowly looking at her intently.

Guinevere sat up straighter looking straight into Arthur's eyes preparing herself for the excruciating pain that was about to follow.

Jillian closed her eyes and tried to block out the loud cracking sound and the pained noises Guinevere was making.

"They tortured me, with machines. They made me tell them things I didn't know to begin with…And then, I heard your voice in the dark…I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur, of the knights from the great Wall."

Jillian didn't even have to open her eyes to see the admiring look in Guinevere's eyes, the look of a little girl who was infatuated with some hero the she thought was far out of her reach.

"I am." Arthur said sternly.

"The famous Briton who kills his own people." She muttered.

Finally Jillian reopened her eyes just to see Arthur stand up leaving an unconscious Guinevere behind.

"You don't kill your own people Arthur." Jillian whispered as he passed her by. He heard her and turned to look at her. "You're a good man, a hero, no matter what others say."

Arthur just smiled that typical Arthur truly-jaded-by-battle-and-loss-yet-I-still-have-hope-and-a-dream smile and left.

"That was a nice thing to say." Dagonet stated.

"Well, me and Lea can't be annoying all the time."

* * *

- TADA-

**TBC. **

**Told you it was a long chapter, **

**Hope you enjoyed it…And just so you know, if Lea and or Jillian are annoying you because of their…weirdness, it's all part of my plan! **

**Greetings!**

**Keep on reviewing! It makes me write longer and better chapters :p**

**Jojo. **


End file.
